Hey Kittycat, What's Up?
by Bleach Bishis
Summary: After Grimmjow is beaten by Ichigo he wakes up in his house. He finds a few things...off...and he goes and finds a mirror, then things just go down hill from there. Warnings: Dildos, Grimm-kitty, and YAOI! Ulqui later on! I don't own bleach, duh...
1. Awkward awakening

Second Story! (Other story is 'The unfortunat closet mishap')

HOPE YOU LIKE MY SECOND EVER STORY!

PLEASE REVEIW!

ENJOY!

ONTO THE STORY...

**A/N (11/15/12) - THIS STORY IS SO OLD. GOD. It in _no_ way reflects my current writing (if you want an actual reflection look up "Corrupted Love" by Love Thorne). So please don't judge me for it. So, just fyi, it's horrendous. I wrote this when I was... what? 12? 13? (I'm 15 now, almost 16). Anyway, I warn you now, this story is awful. I'm not removing it for the simple fact that many people (somehow) seem to be fond of it. So, really, read at your own risk. **

* * *

~...~

Grimmjow opened his eyes to a ceiling he'd never seen before...

_'Huh?'_ He thought

He stared at the ceiling for awhile before he decided he wanted to get up. He started to sit up when a tremendous, undescribably awful, pain shot through his body.

He yelped loudly and clutched at his hollow hole, it seemed to be throbbing and he couldn't brush off the pain like usual, this pain was annoyingly persistant.

He began to get bored so he looked through the desk next to him...

Drawer 1) pencils

Drawer 2) paper

Drawer 3) a calculator

Drawer 4) pretty much the normal (erasers, paperclips, staples, etc.)

Drawer 5) Grimmjow blushed a bright red at five and quickly shut the drawer

_'NEVER OPEN THAT DRAWER AGAIN!'_ He thought.

Then he looked down at his hands to change the subject, they looked...

_'Smaller? Only a little bit, but definately smaller...'_ He thought once more, tying to figure out...

1) Why did his hollow hole, chest, and shoulder hurt?

2) Where was he?

3) Why are his hands smaller?

4) And who the hell brought him here?

He looked around the room trying to peice things together. He began to search his body for anything else that seemed weird.

He felt his arms, they were smaller. He felt his legs, they were smaller. He felt his feet, they were smaller. He felt his torso, it was covered in bandages with no open skin whatsover, but it was smaller too. He felt his ass...

_'Even that's smaller!'_ He thought, extremely confused by...well...everything.

He then felt something on his back, he reached down to a boney feeling thing. It was long, covered in bone and definately...part of him. Just to test, he squeezed the base of it, he moaned. He immediately stuck his head under the covers and blushed a bright red.

"What the hell?" He mummbled.

He slowly moved his hands up, he met with something unnatural, even for him...

He was wearing a collar, a spirit energy dampening collar...

_'DAMN IT!' _He thought tugging at it. _'Well, no way am I getting this off...'_

He then moved his hands up and began to feel his face, his hand met with his jawbone on the right side...

_'Fewwwww. If that wasn't there I'd probably have a heart attack...'_ He thought slowly moving his hands up to the sides of his head...

He stopped and froze entirely, he could not beleive it...

"MY EARS!" He screamed, not caring who heard.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" He screamed, falling off the bed.

The pain somehow managed to disappear and he bolted up and stummbled out of the room and across the hall.

There was a bathroom with a mirror. He looked in the mirror and yelled even louder than before. He ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs. It didn't seem like anyone was home or they'd probably be freaking out.

But then on the couch he saw it...

A HEAD OF BRIGHT ORANGE HAIR!

"ICHIGO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" He yelled running over and kicking Ichigo off the couch.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD...I mean...Grimmjow?" He looked up at the teen sitting on the couch where he was laying before.

"What did you do, Ichigo?" He asked glaring down at him.

"Nothing really I just brought you home after I saved you then I patched you u-" He cut himself off as he suddenly realized what the Grimmjow meant.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ichigo screamed, jumping up and practically tackling Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was knocked over as Ichigo straddled him and began to play with his ears and tail.

"I-I-ICHIGO~~~!" Grimmjow moaned out when Ichigo squeezed the base of his tail.

Ichigo and Grimmjow both stopped when the door opened and five people screamed.

Ichigo looked over to see Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryu all staring at him and Grimmjow with huge blushes on their faces.

Ichigo then looked down and saw that Grimmjow was panting, flushed, was only in a pair of boxers, and that Ichigo was on top of him with his hand clutching his tail down by his ass.

"NO!" Ichigo screamed, "You guys don't get it!"

Grimmjow soon noticed what they were all thinking too...

"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT..." He defended as well

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT?" Renji shot back, looking utterly flustered.

"Well I-I...was...uh...What I mean is-" Ichigo began, but was cut off by Grimmjow.

"I woke up, got freaked out, came down here, woke Ichigo up, he saw my ears and tackled me trying to see them, he was looking at my taill which is...uh...sensitive...and then you guys came in. THAT'S ALL!"

"Okay..." They all replied, letting out five simotanious sighs.

They slowly came in has Ichigo jumped off Grimmjow and sat on the floor.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" Rukia screamed running over to Grimmjow, then she tackled him..."YOU HAVE EARS AND A TAIL, BUT YOU'RE NOT IN REALEASED MODE! AND WHY ARE YOU SIXTEEN?"

"I...uh...was actaully getting Ichigo up to ask him that..." Grimmjow replied, looking over to Ichigo along with the rest of the people in the room. He then attempted to push Rukia off, but she leaned closer and began to play with his ears.

"What are you doing?" He asked blushing slightly, beacause he was already pinned twice on a couch in just his underwear in the past 2 minutes.

"Your ears are really soft." She replied rubbing his ears between her fingers. He let out a small purr before throwing his hands over his mouth.

"Did you just purr?" Ichigo asked.

"NO!" Grimmjow shot back.

"You did."

"I didn't!"

"You did."

"Did not."

"You so did.." Rukai cut in.

Grimmjow blushed a bright red before flipping over onto his right, knocking Rukia off him and off of the couch. He hid his face in one of the pillows while his tail pulled a blanket over his head.

"Way to go Ichigo and Rukia..." Uryu interupted the awkward silence.

"Whatever, if the little kitty-cat can't handle some teasing, he might as well leave now..."

"Well at least I don't have a dildo in my drawers..." Grimmjow shot back peaking his head out form under the blanket.

"A WHAT?" Everyone asked, staring at Ichigo, who's face turned bright red as he knocked Grimmjow off and layed where he was, with his face in the pillow and the blanket over his head.

"A dildo..." Grimmjow replied while leaning over Ichigo mockingly. "I found it in his drawer when I got bored."

"Anything to say for yourself?" Grimmjow mocked leaning futher down.

"..."

The only answer Ichigo gave was when he quickly opened the blankets, grabbed Grimmjow, and pulled him in...

He then squeezed the base of Grimmjow's tail over and over causing Grimmjow to all but scream.

"STOP~~~" He moaned, jerked, and even bucked his hips before Ichigo stopped.

Everyone was red faced and on the verge of nosebleeds.

Grimmjow squeeked and pulled the blanket over his head.

"I hate you so much..." He whispered.

"Now we're even." Ichigo whispered back

"For now..."

"This is a little awkward..." Ichigo coughed.

"Ya..but I'm not getting out..."

"You don't have a dildo!" He whispered loudy.

"You didn't act like you just had a dildo up your ass!" Grimmjow shot back.

"Fine..." Ichigo then acted like he was gonna get up, but pushed Grimmjow off the couch. He hit the ground with a loud thud and immediately pulled the blanket off Ichigo.

It got stuck though, so when he pulled, Ichigo came with it and ended up falling ontop of Grimmjow.

"OWWW! GET OFF!" Grimmjow yelped.

"I can't I'm stuck!"

"HOW?"

"Your tail's stcuk in my belt loop..."

"What?" Grimmjow said as he tried to tug on his tail, only to have it stuck.

"Damn it!" they said in unison.

"Can one of you help?" Ichigo asked looking up at the red faces in the room.

"With what? Looks to me like you've got **it** covered!" Renji snickered.

"**It**?" Grimmjow growled, "Say that to my face! You stupid pineapple!"

"Pineapple? THAT TEARS IT!" Renji boomed immediately running over, throwing Ichigo off, and throwing Grimmjow on the couch before straddling him.

Grimmjow gasped and looked up a Renji like 'WTF?'. Everyone else gasped and looked at them with even redder faces's.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Renji screamed hoping off.

"Are all soul reapers this creepy?" Grimmjow asked looking around, "I've been pinned to a couch and straddled 3 times in the last five minutes!"

"I'm going upstairs and if any of you squeeze my tail, or touch my ears while I'm asleep, there will be consequences!"

...TO BE CONTINUED...

~...~

* * *

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

Well i don't know what i think of this chapter, but...

i want you guys to comment/reveiw...

That's all...

BYE!


	2. Afternoon flashbacks

Second chapter of my second ever story!

2-2!

(2's my favorite #)

ANYWAYS...

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER...

HERE WE GO...

* * *

~...~

Grimmjow quickly ran upstairs, desperately trying to get rid of the embarassment previously caused.

Once he got to the top of the stairs he yelled down...

"I'm serious! If any of you creepy soul reapers touch me while I'm sleeping, I'll kill you!"

"We get it!" He heard Ichigo shout back.

He then walked down the hall and opened Ichigo's door. He also opened the dresser and got out a pair of sweatpants, so he didn't have to be in just boxer's anymore. Then he walked over to the bed, layed down, and fell asleep almost immediately.

**~Downstairs~**

"You guys want to tie him to the bed, just to make him mad?" Ichigo asked, looking directly at Renji and Rukia.

"You know it!" They accepted.

Ichigo, Renji and Rukia then ran upstairs leaving Chad, Uryu, and Orihime to wonder why they liked those people in the first place.

**~Back upstairs~**

"Okay...Renji you get the rope under the sink in the bathroom...Rukia you get two peices of sewing cloth out of Yuzu and Karin's room...I'll go see if he's asleep."

"Yes sir!" They both mocked before running off to their various locations.

Ichigo then tiptoed down the hall towards Grimmjow's/his room. He slowly opened the door and peered inside.

Grimmjow was curled up in a ball...fast asleep.

"Good..." He whispered, "Alright, Renji! Rukia! He's asleep!"

"Awesome!" Renji chortled, running down the hall with the rope.

"Let's go!" Rukia said, also running down the hall with a couple peices of fabric. (one to gag him and one to tie around the base of his tail.)

They carefully walked inside and got to work...

Renji quickly tied Grimmjow's arms to the headboard, taking special care as to not wake him up.

Rukia then, quickly tied one of the peices around his mouth and gave the other one to Ichigo.

Ichigo was tying on the final peice, around his tail when he was kicked in the stomach and shot halfway arcross the room.

"OWWW!" He screamed as he hit the floor and skidded about 4 four feet.

He looked over to the bed, seeing Grimmjow kicking his legs violently while screaming himself hoarse through the gag.

Ichigo didn't know how to react...he looked...

_'Terrified...'_ He thought as he jumped up and ran over to Grimmjow, quickly untying him.

Grimmjow, once he was untied, kicked Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji all across the room. He then ripped off the gag and tail tie.

He ran out of the room and down the hall.

"What the hell was that about?" Ichigo asked staring at the door where Grimmjow ran out.

**~Down stairs~**

"Do you think they're alright? I heard screaming and a bunch of thumps..." Orihime asked staring up at the stairs.

"I'm sure they're fine, Grimmjow's probably beating them up right now, is all..." Uryu replied while fixing his glasses.

Then Grimmjow came running down the stairs, he ran right past all three of Ichigo's friends and out the door.

"Was that...?" Orihime asked.

"Ya.." Chad replied.

**~Outside~**

Grimmjow ran down the street like the dogs (TEE-HEE) of hell were on his heals.

He kept running and running until he reached the park, odly there was nobody there, so he turned in and hid under the slide.

He sat there a good five minutes deperately tring to recompose himself and catch his breath.

Having his spirit energy sealed, multiple injuries that would easily kill and normal person, and being reduced to a sixteen year olds body, was definately taking it's tole on his stamina.

He stayed there, his tail twitching violently, his body trembling, and his ears flat against his head in fright.

_'I can't beleive they did that! I told them not to! I'm really vulnerable like this...and they took advantage of me...not to mention they were tying me to a bed...what were they gonna do? I've already had problems with that kind of stuff with Nnoitora!'_

He curled up into a ball and as wave after wave of painful memories racked his mind.

_'Nnoitra never really raped me, but he got pretty close...' _He thought once more.

**~Falsh back~**

_**"What the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow roared, punching Nnoitora in the back when the creepy guy picked him up and began to carry him to some unknown desination.**_

_**"Bringing you to my place." He replied, laughing miniacally.**_

_**Grimmjow was lying over another espada's shoulder, with a higher number he might add, and he was being carried to 'his place.' **_

_**He began to struggle and launch cero after cero at Nnoitora only to have each blocked.**_

_**"Damn it! Put me down!" He screamed.**_

_**Nnoitora's only reply was smacking Grimmjow in the butt and then squeezing it. **_

_**Grimmjow yelped and kicked Nnoitora's probing hand away, but it was to late...**_

_**They were already standing at a huge door with '#5' plastered on it in black letters.**_

_**Grimmjow kicked, punched, ceroed, elbowed, and swore, but to no avail.**_

**_Nnoitora quickly opened the door, walked in with his prisoner, and shut it. _**

**_He threw Grimmjow on the bed. Before Grimmjow could even react, let alone get up, he was straddled and his hands were pinned above his head._**

**_Grimmjow looked up with knowing and hatred in his eyes, at what Nnoitora was planning on doing._**

**_He was right..._**

**_Nnoitora leaned down a traced Grimmjow open chest with his tounge. Grimmjow squirmed and pulled, but he was held still._**

**_No matter how he tried to cover it up, deep down Grimmjow knew Nnoitora could beat him and was definately stronger._**

**_He kept pulling and strugling only to be bitten on the collarbone._**

**_Grimmjow let out a moan at the sensation, but quickly bit his lip. No Way was he going to entice Nnoitora on._**

**_He kicked and screamed harder._**

**_To shut up the sixth Nnoitora quickly smashed there lips together, forming a temporary gag._**

**_Grimmjow gasped accidently, Nnoitora took the oportunity and began to probe Grimmjow's mouth._**

**_Grimmjow immediately bit the intruding object. Nnoitra didn't even falter._**

**_Once Nnoitora pulled away for a breath, Grimmjow screamed once more._**

**_"Damn it! You have heirro on your tongue?" Grimmjow boomed._**

**_Noitora ignored his question._**

**_He then leaned back down and began to kiss up and down Grimmjow's chest, neck, and jaw. Grimmjow bit his lip, as to not let anymore embarrassing sounds escape. _**

**_Then Nnoitora bit the back of Grimmjow's neck and he cried out, a huge flush washed over his chest and cheeks._**

**_"You got a weak spot, huh?" Nnoitora mummble biting Grimmjow's neck again. _**

**_Grimmjow arched his back up and bucked his hips unitentionally. Nnoitora quickly grabbed Grimmjow cock through his clothes and gave a firm squeeze, while he continuiosly bit the back of his neck._**

**_Grimmjow moaned, groaned, yelped, and screamed all at the same time. He, despite his desperate pleas not to, was getting excited, really really excited._**

**_Nnoitra about to pull off their clothes when..._**

**_The door burst open and Ulquiorra stepped in._**

**_He flash stepped over and threw Nnoitra off._**

**_"Sexual relationships are not allowed between espada." Ulquiorra stated calmly._**

**_"You are also not allowed to force it upon another espada..." He continued._**

**_"TCH...Whatever." Nnoitora replied picking Grimmjow up and tossing him to Ulquiorra._**

**_Grimmjow yelped, expecting to hit the ground, but Ulquiorra caught him and carried him bridal style from the room._**

**_Ulquiorra practically dropped him in front of his own room with '#6' plastered on it._**

**_"Be more careful Sexta..." He replied walkng off with his hands in his pockets._**

**~End flashback~**

Grimmjow began to shake more violently until he heard a farmiliar voice off in the distance.

"GRIMMJOW! GRIMMJOW! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Ichigo yelled ruunning around the town in a frenzy, along with Rukia, Renji, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu.

Grimmjow stayed silent and only leaned futher under the slide. He then felt a gush of wind next to him and looked up.

"There you are...we've been looking everwhere for you!" Ichigo said leaning down about to touch Grimmjow when...

"Go away..." He shot back moving away from Ichigo.

"Why? What's your problem? It was just a joke."

"Ya...well you get tied to a bed with three people who've already straddled you and try telling me it was funny!" He screamed tears welling up in his eyes as he turned away.

"You don't think we were gonna-"

"It sure seemed like it!"

"We may be a little creepy, but none of us would do...that."

"Whatever..."

"It's happened to you, hasn't it?"

Grimmjow stared up at Ichigo with a pained look trying to figure out how Ichigo would be able to tell. He tried to look away, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just kept staring at Ichigo, who luckily, was the only one who found him, so they were alone.

"Y-yes." He replied burying his face in his knees, he wasn't going to cry no matter what happened.

Ichigo himself was holding back tears as he sat down and brought Grimmjow's shaking form to his own.

"I swear we'd never do something like that..."

"Thanks...but we'd better get up before your friends come." Grimmjow said trying to push Ichigo away, but failing miserably, beacause of his weak state.

"Here..." Ichigo said as he hoped up and reached down. He picked Grimmjwo up by his hips and held him bridal style. Grimmjow looked up his face covered with blush as he struggled to get away.

"I'm not gonna do anything...and we both know you can't walk right now." Ichigo said as he flash-stepped back to his house where his friends were gathered outside. Ichigo looked down and to his surprise Grimmjow was out cold.

"OH YOU FOUND-" Rukia began loudly; she was then cut off by Ichigo.

"Shhhhhh... He's asleep..." Ichigo whispered gesturing down to Grimmjow.

"Oh...sorry..." Rukia said.

Ichigo then walked inside and set Grimmjow on the couch.

"Why don't you guys leave. He's had a rough day..." Ichigo suggested as he pulled one of the many blankets over Grimmjow shaking form.

"Alright..." Orihime said as she and everyone else left through tthe door and Ichigo shut it with a small click. He slowly turned around, leaned against the door with his back, and slid down until he sat on the floor.

He began to cry staring up at Grimmjow on the couch.

"I always knew you were hiding something sad under that attitude of yours..."

...TO BE CONTINUED...

~...~

* * *

THIS SUCKS!

i just realized that this chapter is really close to my other story!

DAMN IT!

Oh well...

this ones gonna be shorter though, maybe...

WHATEVER THIS IS GOING TO BE THE ONLY ANGSTLY/SAD CHAPTER...

THE REST IS COMEDY!

review/comment please...

Thanks...

BYE!


	3. Creeper Ichigo

Third chapter! YAY!

Well like I said this story is an attempt at comedy so...

Last chapter was only sad to explain some stuff...

They talk about it a little in this, but it ends up being more comedy...

ENJOY THE UTTER STUPIDNESS THAT IS THIS CHAPTER...

UNTO THE SHORTISH STORY/CHAPTER!

* * *

~...~

Grimmjow woke up in another room, except this time it looked vaguely familiar.

He shot up at the feeling of something moving under his head.

He looked behind him and saw that Ichigo was sitting on the couch, fast asleep, and that he was previously using Ichigo's lap as a pillow.

"YO! ICHIGO WAKE THE HELL UP!" He yelled in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo shot up and slammed his head into Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow yelped as he was thrown across the room and landed on the floor, he then did a couple tumbles before coming to a complete stop.

When he opened his eyes again he was upside down with his knees on either side of his head and his back against the far wall.

"Ow." He said with practically no emotion in his voice.

Ichigo looked over and saw Grimmjow lying there, his forhead bleeding, his body in an upside down heap, and his tail sticking straight up in the air.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He burst out clutching his stomach and falling off the couch, still laughing hysterically.

"Stop your damn laughing! I'm gonna have a migrane for a week!" Grimmjow demanded, failing miserably at trying to get himself out of the knot he was in.

"Ahahaha..." Ichigo trailed off as he started to regain his senses and his butt started to hurt form where it hit the floor.

"Could you help me? I'm stuck." Grimmjow questioned, his face turning a bright red.

"Okay..." Ichigo said, getting up from his place on the floor and walking over.

He immediately grabbed Grimmjow's tail and pulled him off the ground; Grimmjow cried out in pain. Ichigo then dropped him on his stomach away from the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Grimmjow screamed clutching his aching tail.

"Waking me up dipshit!" Ichigo threw back as he leaned over to Grimmjow.

"Here let me help..." Ichigo said as he grabbed Grimmjow hips and lifted him off the ground. He then walked over to the couch and set Grimmjow on it on his stomach.

He quickly sat on his back facing his tail and squeezed the base of it. Grimmjow let out a half moan half gasp. Ichigo then squeezed it again, Grimmjow arched his back and bucked his hips.

"S-STOP~" He moaned out.

"No. It feels better doesn't it?" He said as he squeezed it again.

"Nyaaaa~" Grimmjow moaned "Bastard, stop it!"

"No, it's funny." Ichigo replied as he continuously squeezed the base of it.

Grimmjow bucked his hips, moaned, gasped, panted, squeeked, and was all around writhing under Ichigo.

"I-I-I'm g-g-gonna~" Grimmjow moaned.

"Gonna what?" Ichigo asked looking down, completely clueless.

He thought that squeezing the base of Grimmjow's tail just gave him an odd feeling, but he was off, BIG TIME.

In truth the squeezing of grimmjow's tail causd ridiculous amounts of pleasure to shoot up and down his spine, but it was embarassing the noises he made; so he didn't like people to do it.

"Ichigooooo~ I'm gonna~" He attempted to get out the last word, but couldn't as the amounts of pleasure built up in his system. He couldn't take it much more, he needed release.

"Ichigo it hurts!" He yelled and moaned.

"But your making funny reactions!" Ichigo chortled, squeezing with both hands, now.

"ICHIGO! I'm gonna~ I'm gonna~"

"Gonna what?" Ichigo asked again getting slighlty annoyed, because Grimmjow wouldn't answer his question.

"CUM~~~!" He screamed as he released all over the inside of his boxers.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ichigo screamed as he fell of the couch and onto the floor.

Grimmjow was panting heavely as he was coming down from his sex high.

"You're right...I do feel better now..."

"But you-, I didn't-, I made you-, In you boxers-, The couch-, But I-, AHHHHHH!" He screamed running to the far edge of the room.

"I thought you'd be more mature than that..."

"I just made you cum in your boxers! How the hell am I suposed to be mature about that?" Ichigo yelled back his face turning cherry red.

"I tried to tell you to stop, at least 10 times!" Grimmjow shot back.

"Ahhh whatever, but now you need to borrow clothes."

"It's your fault-"

"I can let you walk around naked you know!"

"I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"..." Ichigo didn't reply as his face turned a deep scarlet at the very idea, then his nose started to drip.

"OH MY GOD!...YOU WOULD?" Grimmjow screamed, standing up and running to the stairs, "I WAS JUST JOKING AND THEN YOU HAVE A NOSEBLEED! YOU'RE REALLY CREEPY!"

Ichigo just sat there completely silent and unmoving, deperately trying to fight off the dirty images forming in his head.

"AHHHHH!" Grimmjow screamed as he ran up the stairs.

He ran into Ichgio's room and slammed the door shut.

He grabbed some of Ichigo's clothes and ran across the hall to the bathroom.

He locked the door and took a long shower, once his hair and body were dry he got Ichigo's clothes out and changed into them.

He wore a pair of light grey boxers & blood red plaid sweatpants and cut a small holes in the backs for his tail, he then put on a white 'wife beater' sleeveless shirt, and black socks.

Ichigo's clothes actually fit perfectly on him; he looked great if he did say so himself.

He slowly opened the door and peered down stairs; he was seriosly freaked out at the nosebleed Ichigo had earlier when he said something about himself being naked.

He slowly walked down the stairs and saw Ichigo sitting in the same spot as he was an hour ago, still twitching.

"Ichigo, just so you know you're never gonna see me naked, so it's fine to get out your little fantasies now. Don't feel guilty about picturing your fomer enemy NAKED!" He yelled.

Ichigo immediately reached up grabbed Grimmjow and pulled him down. Grimmjow fell over Ichigo's knees with his head on one side and his legs on the other.

Grimmjow looked back and up to see Ichigo staring at his ass.

"What are y-"

"GRIMMJOW YOU CUT A HOLE IN MY PANTS!"

"Well where else was I gonna put my tail?"

"Up your ass!" Ichigo screamed, feeling a nosebleed coming on as images began to flash trough his mind.

**~Ichigo's brain~**

Grimmjow was lying on the couch his back arched, as he was in a dog positon on his hands and knees. He was bear naked and was sweat glisened with lust in his eyes. He stuck his tail into his ass and began to thrust his tail in and out as he moaned and panted over and over again.

"Ichigoooo~"

"Ichigooo~"

"Ichigoo~"

"Ichigo~"

"Ichigo."

"ICHIGO!"

**~Back in real life~**

"What the hell? YOUR HAVING A NOSEBLEED AGAIN!" Grimmjow screamed desperately trying to get out of Ichigo's steel grasp.

"Wha-"

"STOP PICTURING ME NAKED OR IN SOME KIND OF SEX POSITION!" Grimmjow boomed, knocking them both over.

"I wasn't!"

"Don't lie...you have a hard-on." Grimmjow said poking Ichigo's erection, which was currenly digging into his back.

"BUT I-"

"Save it for someone who cares..." Grimmjow interupted, pushing Ichigo off before getting up and flopping down on the couch.

"But I wasn't..."

"Than what was giving you a nosebleed, genius?"

"Well...um...uh...You."Ichigo said, hanging his head low in defeat.

"Knew it..." Grimmjow said before flipping to 'Wipe out'. "What were you picturing me doing anyways. It usually takes alot to have a nosebleed."

"You were...um..."

"Ya...What?"

"..."

"What the fuck did you picture me doing?" Grimmjow asked looking at Ichigo with a 'are you really that creepy?' look.

"Fucking/yourself/with/your/tail!" Ichigo spit out before burying his head in his hands.

"YOU PICTURED ME DOING WHAT?" Grimmjow shreiked falling of the couch.

"I'm gonna go upstairs." Ichigo said he ran up the stairs clutching his croach

"Have fun getting rid of your hard-on, weirdo!" Grimmjow yelled after him.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Tch...Creeper..."

...TO BE CONTINUED...

~...~

* * *

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

I tried to make it funny, but...

kinky at the same time!

I HOPE I DIDN'T FAIL...

Please reveiw/comment on it...

Anyways...

BYE!


	4. Kinky Rukia

PLEASE REVEIW!

My profile said that 322 people read this story...

ONLY 3 PEOPLE REVEIWED!

is this story really that bad? :(

i need criticism!

NOW ONTO THE STORY THAT NO ONE WILL REVEIW...

* * *

~...~

Grimmjow had fallen asleep on the couch in the middle of 'Wipe out'. (how does he do that?)

He was sleeping soundly when Ichigo came back downstairs to appoligize for freaking him out.

"Hey Grimmjow! I'm sor-" He cut himself off when he realized that Grimmjow was sound asleep in a tight ball on the couch.

"Nevermind..." He said walking down and infront of Grimmjow.

"Well I guess I should go get his gigai now..."

Then Ichigo walked out of the house leaving Grimmjow to sleep the rest of the day.

**~At Urahara's~**

Once Ichigo got to Urahara's he let himself in and walked through the small shop.

"Hey! Urahara!"

"Yes Ichigo~" He practically sang.

"I need Grimmjow's gigai now..."

"Well okay..here it is..." Urahara said tossing Ichigo Grimmjow's gigai.

"What the hell?" Ichigo screamed looking at it "It's naked AND it still has his ears, a jaw, a hollow hole, and a tail still!"

"Well the reason for that is, it could kill him if his hollow hole and mask were removed. They have a signifigant part in his body's make-up and it could cause his soul to go into shock at the loss of such imprtant body parts. Also his ears and tail are still an unexplained phenomenon and taking them off could also kill him..."

"DOESN'T THAT DEFEAT THE WHOLE POINT OF THE GIGAI IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Yes, but you won't look like your talking to a ghost anymore."

"Ya...that's true I won't look like I'll be talking to a ghost...IT WILL ONLY MAKE ME LOOK LIKE I'M TALKING TO SOME MUTANT CAT FREAK!"

"Just put him in it. Then get a hat, some baggy pants and a good exuse and you'll be fine~"

"B-b-but-"

"BYE ICHIGO~!" Urahara said as he shoved Ichigo and the naked gigai out the door.

"B-but I-" Ichigo began until Urahara slammed the door in his face.

_'I have to carry a mutant cat, dead looking body across town that's...NAKED!'_ Ichigo thought as he immediately ripped off his shirt and covered the gigai up.

He then treaded the long journey home with a naked body on his back, ignoring all the very odd looks he got.

**~Back at home~**

When Ichigo came home, ignoring all the clamor outside, he noticed that Grimmjow was still asleep.

He walked over quickly took off the collar, placed the gigai ontop of Grimmjow's soul, and snapped the collar back on once the soul and body were connected.

Grimmjow clothes swiched from his soul to the body and Ichigo took off the makeshift covering and put it back on himself.

Once that was done, Ichigo stared at Grimmjow's sleeping face and reached down to touch it.

He began to comb his hands through Grimmjow's bright blue hair; it felt really soft. With one hand still combing Grimmjow's hair, he reached the other down to play with his tail and ears.

Grimmjow began to purr loudly and pushed into Ichigo's hands. He curled up into a ball, again.

_'He looks really cute when he's asleep.'_ Ichigo stopped and blinked, _'Cute? Where the hell did that come from? He's a freaking arrancar cat!'_ He thought.

Grimmjow's eyes snapped open when Ichigo moved his hand to the base of his tail; he looked up at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't notice and continued fiddling with Grimmjow's ears, tail, and hair.

Grimmjow didn't know what to do. It felt really good, but he was purring, snuggling, and acting like an all around house cat.

So he decided to tell Ichigo to stop, to save what little pride he had left by now.

He was about to say something when...

Ichigo suddenly flew forward and crashed their lips together.

"Mrrrffffhhhhh!" Grimmjow gasped, immediately forcing Ichigo off of him.

Grimmjow immediately jumped up and leaned as far away from Ichigo as he could.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Ichigo defended, turning around to face Rukia.

"If you weren't gonna do it, I sure as hell wasn't gonna let you pass it up!" She shouted.

"Pass what up?" Grimmjow asked, looking between the two of them completely confused.

"..."

The only answer he got was Ichigo blushing scarlet and Rukia with a huge ear-to-ear smile.

"P-pass w-what u-u-up?" He stuttered, his experssion turning from cluelessness to panic.

"Nothin'." Rukia said mischeiviously her smirk growing bigger.

Grimmjow at this point was totally freaked out and was sinking into the couch, Ichigo was looking the other way, and Rukia just kept smiling.

"PASS WHAT UP?" He screamed.

_'He really doesn't get what Rukia was implying?'_ Ichigo asked himself, while staring at Grimmjow.

"She...um...was...thinking...I/wanted/to/get/you/into/bed." Ichigo coughed out, blushing an even darker red.

"..."

"Grimmjow...are you okay?" Ichigo asked reaching for Grimmjow.

Suddenly Grimmjow fell forward and landed on Ichigo, he had passed out.

"RUKIA LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" He screamed while shaking Grimmjow's limp form.

Grimmjow wouldn't wake up no matter hard Ichigo shook him.

"Perfect..." Ichigo said as he picked him up and started carrying him up the stairs.

"Have fun in your room Ichigo~" Rukia yelled.

"You know what...I will, BUT NOT WITH GRIMMJOW!" He screamed back.

Rukia then flash stepped up the stairs and hit Ichigo in the back causing him to pass out.

"Hmmmmm..." Rukia hummed as she picked up Ichigo and brought him to his room, she then came back and brought Grimmjow into the room.

She put Ichigo and Grimmjow on the bed, each on there sides. She positioned them so Grimmjow had his arms bent between their chests and his head was under Ichigo's chin.

She quickly bound Ichigo's arms to the headboard and his legs to the end of the bed.

She then bound Grimmjow's wrists to together and to Ichigo's chest. She also bound his legs around Ichigo's hips in a very...awkward...position. (It looked like a sex pose)

She quickly fled the room and went back to Urahara's to hang out with Renji, but she wouldn't mention her little 'act' to anyone.

Oh she couldn't wait to see how they reacted.

**~About 30 minutes later~**

Grimmjow began to wake up, but he was clinging to something really warm.

He didn't know what it was so he just stayed there purring lightly.

Suddenly whatever he was clinging to moved slightly and he jumped a little, but didn't open his eyes.

He tried to move away to put whatever he was snuggled against into prospective.

He couldn't seem to move away...so he started pulling on his arms harder, they were stuck.

He began to panic, he pulled on his legs, they were stuck too.

He tried to tilt his head up, but there was something against it.

Then he realized he was against something warm, it moved, it was breathing, and it smelt like...

"Ichigo!" He screamed as his eyes shot open in realization.

Ichigo immeditely jumped and smashed his jaw on Grimmjow's head.

Grimmjow growled and smashed his forhead between Ichigo's collar bones.

Ichigo yelped, but decided not to retaliate.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ichigo yelled looking straight ahead, because for some odd reason he couldn't move his head down.

"Let go!" Grimmjow shouted as he began to struggle again.

"I'm not holding you!"

"Your not?" Grimmjow asked, as he seized his movements.

Then he jumped again, feeling weird, he didn't know what it was, but he felt like his soul was being squeezed...sort of. (Hint *Gigai* Hint)

Then Ichigo decided this was awkward and that he wanted to get up.

He tried to pull away, but Grimmjow moved with him. When he tried to pull his arms and legs they wouldn't budge either.

"The hell?" Ichigo thoght aloud as he pulled at the bindings again.

"I'M STUCK!" He screamed as realization struck him.

"No..no...no...no...no...no...NO!" Grimmjow screamed desperately trying to pull away.

"Grimmjow it's fine, your okay!" Ichigo tried to reasure, but to no avail.

But Grimmjow was beyond help, he was struggling, screaming, and hyperventalating.

"Grimmjow your fine!" Ichigo tried again.

Being part animal he was, Grimmjow didn't like being trapped or helpless, in any form of the word. His animal instincts were causing him to freak out and panic.

"GRIMMJOW CALM DOWN...your practically humping me..." Ichigo screamed then trailed off as his face bacame red.

Grimmjow then realized that his legs were tied around Ichigo's hips and when he was panicing...he was moving up and down causing his groin to rub against Ichigo's.

"Ahhhhhh!" He shreiked in embarassment forcing his head into Ichigo's chest.

He stopped panicing, because it was replaced with embarassment.

"You okay?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I'm tied to you, on a bed, and I was humping you!"

"Oh ya...nevermind..."

"Ichigo."

"Ya?"

"I feel weird. Did you do something to me before we...uh...um...kissed?"

Ichigo spazzed and then quickly regained his composure when he could feel Grimmjow's own heart rate speed up.

_'Don't want him to freak out, so I might as well answer...' _He thought.

"Ya. I...uh...well...I..."

"What did you do?" Grimmjow asked again, his fear escalating slightly.

"I...um...do you swear you won't kill me if I tell you?"

"Depends..."

"I put you in a gigai."

"A gigai? YOU MEAN ONE OF THOSE FAKE BODIES?" Grimmjow screamed, shaking slighly at the consticting feeling it gave him.

"Ya it's a fake body...and we're gonna have to get you clothes to like pants, shirts, boxers, socks, shoes, a coupl of other things, and alot of hats and headphones..." (*hint* next 2 chapters *hint*)

"Why headphones?"

"You still have your ears..."

"Doesn't that defeat the point of a gigai?"

"YES! Yes it does."

"Oh okay...so...uh...how are we gonna get out of this mess? And who the heck did this to us?"

"I don't know about the first question, but the answer to the second one is Rukia."

"You mean that creepy midget who made you kiss me?"

"Yep. It was definately her."

"I knew you soul reapers were creepy, but this is just ridiculous..."

"It's just her...Renji's pretty bad, but not as bad as her...I'm no where close to either of them."

"Then why did you picture me naked, fucking myself with my tail, I might add..."

"I said I wasn't as creepy as either of them, I never said that I wasn't creepy..."

"That makes me feel better."

"Shut up."

"Whatever..."

"Hey, did she tie up your tail?"

"No."

"Hey could you reach my bag, it's right on the edge of the bed..."

"I think..." Grimmjow replied as he stretched his tail back conecting with a bag, he brought it up and on top of them.

"See if you can find one of my spirit pills."

Grimmjow slowly shifted throught the bag until he cam across something rubbery, he knew it wasn't the pills, but he wanted to look at anyways.

He slowly pulled it out of the bag and held it where he could see it. He stared at it and blushed. Ichigo slowly looked up and screamed. He intentionally bucked his hips into Grimmjow's causing him to drop it off the bed.

"DAMN IT ICHIGO! HOW MANY DILDOS DO YOU HAVE?"

"Only...1...2...3...uh...8?"

"8! Hell, I don't even own one!"

"Whatever! Keep looking for the spirit pills!"

"Fine...creep.." Grimmjow said, but whispered the last part as he shifted throught the bag again.

"Found it!" He said as he pulled out a small green pill.

"Yes!" Ichigo shouted,"Now give it to me!"

"Here..." Grimmjow said as he dropped the pill into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo jumped out of his body and turned around to untie Grimmjow and his body.

He quickly untied his body and was about to untie Grimmjow when his body grabbed Grimmjow and held him close. (Rukia rigged the pill)

"Let go!" Grimmjow yelled pushing away, only to have the bindings on his hands and feet keep him close.

"What the hell? Drop him, you stupid pill!" Ichigo yelled lunging at his body.

It quickly moved to the side, still holding Grimmjow, and stood up. It jumped out the window and down the street.

"Put me down!" Grimmjow screamed pulling at the retraints.

"No, Rukia wanted me to do something with you."

Grimmjow flinched as Ichigo's body ran down the street...with him as it's prisoner.

...TO BE CONTINUED...

~...~

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!

i have to go to bed again so i can't spell check, again

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT...

6/22/10 (stupid school)

ANYWAYS...

BYE!


	5. Secret's Out

FIFTH CHAPTER UP...

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

REVEIW/COMMENT PLEASE!

Story time...

* * *

**Grimmjow flinched as Ichigo's body ran down the street...with him as it's prisoner.**

~...~

"PUT HIM DOWN, DAMMIT!" Ichigo screamed as he ran after the bound Grimmjow in his rigged body's arms.

"NO...master Rukia asked me to do something!" It yelled back while sprinting at unanural speeds down the street.

Suddenly the body shot a black ribbon at Ichigo, it wrapped around him and stuck to a wall, then it hardened into an unbreakable material.

"What the hell?" Ichigo screamed, pulling at the thing tied around him.

"Let me go and let Ichigo go to you bastard pill!" Grimmjow screamed pulling at the restraints again. Being in the condition he was in, there was no way he could break even the tinniest rope.

Suddenly the pill brought it's hand down on the back of his neck and caused Grimmjow's senses to go haywire.

"Ichigo..." He managed to get out before passing into unconciousness.

**~about 20 minuted later~**

Grimmjow woke up, but he was in a place he didn't reconize.

He was lying on something really soft...

_'A bed?'_ He thought as he tried to reach his hands down, they were stuck.

He immediately looked up and saw a body, he then realized he was now on a bed with Ichigo on top of him and his legs tied around its waist, still.

"W-what?" He stuttered as he stared up at the smirking face.

Then he noticed...

"I'M NAKED!" He screamed, staring down at the parts of his body he could see while Ichigo's body was still on top of him.

He Immediately turned a bright shade of red and smashed his head into the body's collar bones, again.

"Ow! You stupid cat, calm down!" It yelled as it pressed it's body harder against Grimmjow's. Then it ground their hips together, despite the fact the body was clothed and Grimmjow was not.

"Get off, get me clothes, and maybe I'll think about calming down!" He yelled as he bashed his head into Ichigo's body's collar bones, once more.

Grimmjow began to stuggle harder and eventually smashed his head into the body's jaw.

Suddenly the door flew open and, a very miffed, Ichigo walked in.

"Get the hell off of him, you creep!" He yelled as he walked in with Rukia being dragged behind him.

"Ichigo! Where the hell are we?" Grimmjow cheered.

"In a little drive-in hotel, just off main street. NOW LET HIM GO!" Ichigo shouted as he stared at the two on the bed.

"No..." It said, leaning back down and licking Grimmjow's jaw.

Grimmjow tensed, but moaned all the same and quickly bit his lip.

Ichigo's immediate anger turned to a jolt of heat that quickly shot down to his groin.

He jumped as Grimmjow cried out when the back of his neck was bitten and the base of his tail was pulled along with his right ear getting a light pull.

Noticing his reaction, the pill did it again; Grimmjow cried out and his vision went white.

"Ichigoooo~ STOP HIM!" He cried as he arched his back and bit his lip until it bled.

Ichigo immeditaely snapped out of his trance and ran over. He was about to tackle the thing when Rukia grabbed his arm, stopping him from his charge.

"The hell Rukia? LET GO!" He yelled as he pulled out of her grasp.

"Before you attack again, I have a deal."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? NO WAY!" He yelled charging again, but was stopped for the second time, noticing something.

Ichigos body's jaw was open, hovering just above Grimmjow's neck; he was ready to bite, **hard.**

"DON'T!" Grimmjow yelled when he noticed Ichigo start to move again and the predicament he was in.

"He's right Ichigo, your body will mark him if you try to move."

"But, why are yo-"

"Listen. The reason I've been so mischeivious lately is because I want you and Grimmjow to kiss."

"WHY?" Grimmjow and Ichigo screamed in sinc.

"SO I CAN TAKE A PICTURE AND SELL IT ON EBAY, FOR LIKE A MILLION BUCKS!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Grimmjow screamed his face turning a bright red along with Ichigo's.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GET A MILLION DOLLARS FOR THAT SHIT ANYWAYS?"

"Ichigo, you and Grimmjow are so stupid! Practically everyone I know has wanted to see you kiss a guy for a long time and Grimmjow is hot, so it'll work." She replied, creepishly truthful.

"B-but-"

"Just do it!" She yelled.

"Fine..."

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow shreiked.

"Would you rather have me bite you or just a quick kiss?"

"NEITHER!"

"That's not an option right now!"

"BUT-"

Before he could finish his sentence Ichigo was pushed forward and across the room by Rukia.

Ichigo got into his body and was still on top of Grimmjow, he leaned down and...

Threw a pillow at Rukia, he then untied Grimmjw and tossed him his clothes, Grimmjow threw them on.

They both went after the camera, that probably had a few pictures of Grimmjow naked on it.

Rukia shreiked and jumped out of the way, causing Grimmjow to lose his balance and then fall when she stuck her foot out.

He landed on the floor with a thump and an...

"OW!"

Ichigo then lunged after the camera, but missed as well. He was about ot turn around when Rukia stuck her foot out and pushed him backwards.

He turned around in the air to impact his fall with his arms instead of his back, but Grimmjow was lying on the floor where he was about to fall.

Ichigo closed his eyes and then he fell. He landed on top of Grimmjow with there lips pressing together. Grimmjow let out a muffled scream with his eyes open as wide as they could get.

Ichigo still had his eyes shut and then...

Rukia took the picture.

The picture had from there chests up and Ichigo with his eyes shut, but Grimmjow looking surprised. It looked like Ichigo wanted the kiss, at the moment, while Grimmjow seemed to be loathing it.

"IT'S PERFECT!" She shreiked happily as she saved it on an 'SD' card and stuck it in her pocket, without Ichigo or Grimmjow noticing.

"YOU BITCH!" Grimmjow yelled as he shoved Ichigo off and chased after her.

"Grimmjow you can't go outside! You'll attrack to much attention!" But it was too late, Grimmjow was outside and he got stared at.

People were 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at Grimmjow's very...unique...features.

"DAMN IT!" Grimmjow shouted as he tried to run back inside, but his tail was grabbed and he was pulled into the, quickly expanding, crowd.

"ICHIGO!" He yelled as he was poked and pulled at. His ears were rubbed, his hair was ruffled, his mask was scratched, and his tail was tugged.

"Grimmjow! Where are you?" Ichigo shouted pushing through the crowd that was filling the street and still growing.

"**HELP!" **He shreiked, slowly being buried by the masive crowd, that anyone would have mistook for a parade by now.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled as he pushed throught to the center of the cowd and found Grimmjow.

He was being pinned to the ground by dozens of hands, but luckily no one had seen his hollow hole yet, because his shirt was still on.

But his tail was being pulled at, His ears were being pinched and rubbed, and people were practically pulling off his mask.

"HELP ME!" He yelled as someone went for his shirt.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to push the people off, but it was no use. He did manage to keep Grimmjow's shirt down, though.

People just kept gathering, everyone was amazed at Grimmjow and all of his features.

Ichigo, with a sudden burst of strength, pushed the people off and picked Grimmjow up.

Grimmjow was freaking out as people reached and grabbed at his, already abused and aching, tail.

He had multiple scratches on his it and on his face from where people missed at touching his mask.

Luckily there was no blood, but he was bruised to from where his back hit the pavement when people pushed him down.

Then one large man pulled Grimjow from Ichigo's arms and placed him by his kids, but within seconds he was pinned on the ground again.

"STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed, but his pleas fell upon deaf ears.

The people were too interested in his body that they didn't care that they were hurting him.

Ichigo immediately ran back over and helped Grimmjow up he picked him up again, but this time they clinged to eachother so Grimmjow wouldn't be taken again.

The crowd by this point was filling even main street and blocking traffic for miles.

So, Ichigo brought Grimmjow into a small shop and slammed the door in their faces.

"Grimmjow go hide!" Ichigo shouted over the clamor outside as he held the door shut.

Grimmjow immediately bolted and hid in a crate, just big enough if he curled up, in the corner of the room.

Suddenly Ichigo was forced back by the vast crowd and fell, but quickly got up for fear of being trammpled.

He ran into the corner and sat on the crate Grimmjow was in. The people searched the store, but even after they left the crowd didn't clear out.

Suddenly a little girl came running in and stood right in front of Ichigo.

"THE KITTY'S IN THE BOX!" She screamed while pointing at the crate Ichigo was sitting on.

Suddenly a huge swarm of people came in and practically threw Ichigo off. They immediately pulled of the lid to the crate and pulled Grimmjow out.

Ichigo tackled them and Grimmjow ran to the bathroom, he quickly shut the door and locked it.

He ran to the far corner and sat down in a ball, breathing heavely.

Suddenly the door flew open and people swarmed in.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed as people filled the room and pinned him to the ground once more.

Ichigo came in, grabbed Grimmjow, and burst through the the wall back into the room.

He ran through the street, Grimmjow in his arms.

They finally managed to get home without being seen and flew in the door.

He shut the door and he and Grimmjow fell to the ground. Ichigo was so warn out from tackling people and sprinting down streets.

Grimmjow was warn out, beacause he had to avoid people, try not to get tackled, keep his stomach hidden, and fight off anyone that did tackle him.

He was panting and nearly passed out right on the floor.

Ichigo flipped onto his back and began to pant just as hard. He looked to see Grimmjow breathing heavely with his arm under his head like a pillow.

"That was not cool." Grimmjow said as he opened his eyes and stared at Ichigo.

"No shit sherlock!" Ichigo yelled as he sat up and went to the couch, Grimmjwo following him.

Once they were on the couch Ichigo turned the T.V. on. He flipped to the news channel and stared in disbeleif.

There, on the news, was the picture that they so desperately tried to avoid.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...TO BE CONTINUED...

~...~

* * *

I WANTED TO MAKE THIS LONGER, BUT...

this was the best place for me to end the chapter...

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

reveiw/comment...

I LUV U GUYS...

BYE!


	6. Lover mistake

Well, I did end up getting 8 comments!...yay... (sarcasm people)

ANYWAYS...

one comment said that the crowd was unrealistic...

THE ONLY REASON IS...

people thought that Grimmjow was a mutant or something so they wanted to see him...

also, half the people just saw the crowd and wanted to see what was going on...

So ya, i did make it a crazy big crowd, but...

i'm crazy so it works...

(p.s) This chapter is totaly weird, i didn't even attempt to make it normal, it's just out there, way out there...

YOU! YES, YOU! REVEIW/COMMENT PLEASE!

NOW ONTO THE STORY...

* * *

**There on the news, was the picture they were so desperately trying to avoid.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

~...~

Grimmjow and Ichigo stared at the T.V. with their jaws on the floor.

They could not beleive it; the picture was of Ichigo pinning Grimmjow to the ground in what looked like a heated kiss.

**~What the Anchor-man is saying/On T.V.~**

_**"A surprising event, on down town mainstreet, accured today..."**_

**_"What seems like...a mutant cat, human, hybrid, with a mask... and it's supposed lover, caused quite the seen at around noon. Yes, I know that sounds ridiculous people, but we have about 50 eye-witnesses."_**

**_"They ran through a small rode just off mainstreet, after coming out of a small drive-in hotel, where winesses say they were making love...but once they were on the street a small mob formed."_**

**_"They managed to escape, but there location is unknown. National security is searching for the mutant now..."_**

**_*Anchor-man is handed a peice of paper*_**

**_"This just inned...The young lover, of the mutant, has just been identified as Ichigo Kurosaki...some police are making their way to his house as we speak..."_**

**~Back to normal~**

"Lovers?" Ichigo and Grimmjow questioned cocking their heads; it was the only thing that they managed to get from the broadcast.

"NO WAY!" Grimmjow screamed grabbing his head.

"But-but-but-but..." Was the only thing Ichigo managed to get out.

"And why the hell am I a mutant?" He asked, still in disbeleif about the lovers thing.

"I-but-you-but- LOVERS?" Ichigo screamed.

"Ichigo! We both know that's not true, get a hold of yourself!"

"We need to get you out of the gigai and destroy i-" Ichigo was cut off, when a sudden burst of pink smoke shot out from Grimmjow his ears and tail disappeared from his body and soul, but the mask and hollow hole reamained.

"Wha-" Ichigo was cut off as Grimmjow suddenly yelped and clutched at the spot where his ears and soon at his tail were at.

He layed down and started cursing...

"SHIT, FUCK, DAMN, MOTHER FUCKING, JACK-ASS, SON OF A BITCH!" He sceamed shaking with anger.

"Grimmjow what's wrong?"

"THAT BASTARD! HE DID IT HIMSELF!" Grimmjow screamed, once more, as he continued clutching where the body parts had disappeared from.

"What are you talking about?"

"That son of a bitch, Urahara, thought it would be funny to turn me into a cat! He did it to me when I was still asleep!" Grimmjow yelled in anger.

"...HOW?" Ichigo questioned.

"He put some weird stuff in a needle and jabbed me with it! DAMN IT, NOW I REMEMBER!" He yelped as he clutched his head again along with just above his ass.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, wondering why Grimmjow was holding his ass and head. (of course i put ass first, Ichigo's a creep)

"IT REALLY HURTS!" He yelled.

_'If it hurts Grimmjow, I wonder how bad it really hurts...and DAMN YOU URAHARA!'_ Ichigo thought reaching down and bringing Grimmjow into a laying down positon on his stomach.

He slowly sat between his legs and was reaching for Grimmjow shirt.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked still clutching at the spots where his body parts had left from.

"I'm going to check to make sure there's no blood." Ichigo replied as he slowly pulled Grimmjow shirt up and his pants down slightly.

Just then, the door flew open and a couple police officers ran in, they stopped and stared at the two teens on the couch before one of them actually said something.

"They are lovers!" One of them yelled as poparazzi burst in from behind them and took pictures like mad-men.

"What the hell?" Ichigo screamed falling off Grimmjow and onto the floor as the people swarmed in around them.

Grimmjow was atacked with camera-men, with his head being pulled side to side when people were trying to see his mask.

He struggled, but you know how poparazzi are...(they're rapists with cameras!)

"STOP IT! IT'S JUST A REALLY GOOD COSTUME, OKAY?" He lied thorugh his teeth, but they bought it.

The poparazzi immediately froze and stared at him with annoyed looks on their faces.

"God! Seriously? Do you really think that he's a mutant?" Ichigo asked, playing along in Grimmjow's sharade as he stood up, from his place on the floor, and pointed out that the ears and tail were gone.

The people bagan to swear and one of the officers called back to headquartes telling them it was a false alarm.

"Damn kids and their stupid practical jokes!" One of the officers swore.

"Don't do it again or you'll be seriously coming down town with us!" The other police warned before they made their way to the door.

They, along with the poparazzi, walked out, as soon as they found out it was a joke, and shut the door and Grimmjow and Ichigo to let out releived sighs.

It was Grimmjow who broke the silence.

"Ichigo?"

"Ya?"

"You know people are still gonna think we're lovers right?" Grimmjow asked, a blush growing on his face, along with anger in his eyes.

"Ya I kno- WHAT?" Ichigo screamed, looking out the window as the poparazzi ran off with huge grins on their faces.

"But-but-but-but-but-but..."

"Ichigo?"

"But-but-but-but..." Then suddenly Ichigo fell on the floor and started twitching.

"Ichigo? Are you Okay?" Grimmjow asked as he got off the couch walked to Ichigo's feet and leaned over him.

"No! We're not lovers and now people are gonna think we are! I'm straight damn it!" Ichigo screamed just before Grimmjow suddenly fell forward and landed on Ichigo's chest.

"Ow!" He yelled as he tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Get off!" Ichigo yelled, pushing at him.

"I can't!" Grimmjow yelled back, desperately trying to make his body move, even the slightest twitch, but he couldn't.

Ichigo managed to push Grimmjow off, but Grimmjow wouldn't move.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked leaning over him.

Suddenly Grimmjow jumped up, seeming like he was back to his old self, and started laughing, really really loudly.

Ichigo jumped back and watched as Grimmjow kept laughing and laughing.

"What the hell's so funny?" Ichigo demanded.

Grimmjow suddenly fell to the floor, but didn't stop laughing his head off.

"GRIMMJOW WHAT THE HELL?" Ichigo screamed kicking the laughing espada, but he wouldn't stop.

"I *laugh* can't *laugh* stop!" He hacked out as he began to get dizzy from lack of air.

"What?" Ichgo yelled as he kneeled infront of Grimmjow taking him into his arms, but Grimmjow kept going.

Ichigo bolted upstairs and layed Grimmjow on the bed. He grabbed his soul reaper badage and stammped it to Grimmjow's chest.

He popped out of his body and landed on the floor; he stopped laughing and sat up.

Something was wrong, Grimmjow grabbed his throat and started coughing. Ichigo noticing this hit him on the back and then Grimmjow stopped.

He looked up at Ichigo and stayed completely still and silent. Then Ichigo noticed something...

Grimmjow's ears were now on the top of his head, they were still blue and green, but they were normal cat ears. He then noticed that Grimmjow's tail was back, but it was covered in blue and green fur as well.

Suddenly Grimmjow's eyes grew wide and he looked at himself, noticing that Ichigo was looking at him and felt his head, ears included, and his butt, tail included.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" He screamed grabbing his ears and pulling, but then turned and stared at Ichigo once more before he let out a laugh.

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled.

"Feel your head Kurosaki!" He said as he watched Ichigo's hands move up and Ichigo go ridged.

"WHAT?" Ichigo screamed tugging at his redish-orange dog ears, only slightly darker than his hair. Then Ichigo reached down and grabbed the appendage just above his ass.

"No..." Ichgio trailed off as he felt his fluffly, redish-orange, matching, tail.

"Yes!" Grimmjow coughed out before breaking into laughter and rolling on the floor, "LOOK LIKE THAT BASTARD, URAHARA, GOT YOU TOO!"

~...~

* * *

I actually was NOT planning on giving Ichigo hybrid stuff too, but...

I came to me halfway through tthe chapter...

I HOPE YOU LIKE THE IDEA!

IF YOU DO OR DON'T...REVIEW/COMMENT ANYWAY!

LUV U GUYS!

BYE!


	7. Cum game

I GOT ABOUT 3-4 REVEIWS!

They all said that Ichigo is cuter/sexier as a cat...

I KNOW, RIGHT?

but...I have a really funny chapters that only work if he's a dog! :(

BUT THEY ARE REALLY FUNNY (i hope)

ANYWAYS...

Onto the story...

* * *

**"Yes!" Grimmjow coughed out before breaking into laughter and rolling on the floor, "LOOK LIKE THAT BASTARD, URAHARA, GOT YOU TOO!"**

~...~

"DAMN IT!" Ichigo screamed as he paced around, the still cackling, Grimmjow. He walked back and forth in his small room. Around in circles, over and over.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Grimmjow laughed before he got a rough kick to the stomach and was lauched under Ichigo's bed with a loud crash.

"What the hell?" He yelled trying to pull himself out from under the bed.

"Serves you right!" Ichigo shot back, kicking Grimmjow back under the bed once he finally managed to get out.

"Stop it!" He yelled trying to get out, but as soon as he was out he was kicked back under again.

"KNOCK IT OFF, ICHIGO!" He yelled trying to get out for the third time.

"Sorry! I can't stop!" Ichigo yelled as he grabbed Grimmjow's tail and threw him on the bed with a thump. Grimmjow landed on his stomach and cursed as turned to face Ichigo, with a weird feeling in his gut, at the events that were taking place.

He, himself, actually felt a bit scared at Ichigo's agression, but he was soon knocked out of it as Ichigo grabbed his own fist that was heading for Grimmjow, who was still bewildered.

Grimmjow stared in disbeleif as Ichigo struggled to keep his own hand from attacking him.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He yelled as he watched Ichigo hold his own hand in and attempt to keep it still, but Grimmjow knew all to well something was wrong with himself, because he couldn't even manage to pull himself off the bed.

"Since I'm a dog and your a cat it's probably making me want to...uh...attack you!" Ichigo managed to get out before he lunged at Grimmjow, who was still helpless laying on the bed in a pile of sheets.

He landed on Grimmjow keeping him on the bed, while he staddled his back and held his hands above his head. Grimmjow yelped as Ichigo tail made it's way towards his, plaid, sweat pants. Grimmjow, for some odd reason, couldn't say anything as Ichigo began to grind his groin and Grimmjow's butt together.

Suddenly Ichigo used Grimmjow's wrist to flip him over onto his back and staddle him once more, but this time with Grimmjow staring at him. Then Grimmjow managed to say something, despite the feeling growing in his gut, that this wasn't going anywhere good, anytime soon.

"Get off." He said bluntly, but made no attempt to pull out of Ichigo grip, because he still couldn't bring his body to move.

"I-I- I CAN'T!" Ichigo yelled out before he leaned down and latched his teeth onto Grimmjow's neck, right where it met his shoulder.

Grimmjow stared down, at Ichigo biting his neck, with glassy eyes and a flush that was slowly building, as he was desperately praying for Ichigo to stop. He just layed there with Ichigo latched onto his neck for a good minute or two, without saying a word.

He still couldn't bring his body to move as he slowly let the pain sink in; then it hit him and he let out a loud scream. He could suddenly move his body, he realized, as he kneed Ichigo in the gut, effictively stunning him, and he pushed him off. He grabbed at his neck, which was bleeding pretty badly, and stared at Ichigo, who made no threatening movements.

"Why'd you do that?" He yelled, still clutching at the bloody bite mark.

Suddenly Ichigo lunged and Grimmjow jumped up, planting one foot on Ichigo's back while the other connected with his head. He was standing on Ichigo, in mid-air, still clutching at his neck. He then jumped off and bolted down the stairs.

Ichigo fell to the ground, blood running from his mouth to his chin as he regained himself.

"Huh?" He wondered aloud as he sat up and looked around. _'Where's Grimmjow?'_ He thought as he, subcontiously, wiped his chin.

He froze and looked at the back of his hand, it was covered in blood, but not his. He immediately stood up and ran after the small drips of blood leading from his room.

"Grimmjow! Are you alright?" He yelled as he ran down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he was suddenly kicked to left as a foot connected with the right side of his head.

"BITE ME AGAIN AND I SWEAR I'LL-" Grimmjow started, still clutching his neck, but stopped as he noticed Ichigo staring at him his dog ears sticking straight up and his tail standing on end, behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo screamed clutching his head. _'I came down here to see why there was blood and he jumps me! The son of a bitch!'_ He thought as he pounced on Grimmjow, effectively pinning him to the floor, on his stomach.

Grimmjow gave a srangled cry as he attempted to get up, but to no avail.

"I SWEAR IF YOU BIT-" He cut himself off as Ichigo grabbed the base of his tail and jerked up.

"Ahhhh!...nyaaaa~" He moaned as he arched into the touch. Ichigo was in his right straight of mind, but being as he blanked out when he bit Grimmjow, he just wanted pay-back for being kicked in the head.

"Pay-back's a bitch!" He yelled as he continued jerking and squeezing Grimmjow's tail.

Suddenly a hand reached up to the base of his tail and jerked it , now it was Ichigo's turn to moan. Grimmjow had reached his free hand down and gave a strong jerk to Ichigo's own tail.

Ichigo wasn't use to so much pleasure at once and bucked his hips, jabbing his erection into Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow jumped and growled, despite him pulling on Ichigo's tail he wouldn't stop pulling on his own tail.

"If you stop, I'll stop!" Grimmjow sugessted, jerking Ichigo tail at the same moment Ichigo jerked his tail.

"No. How about we play a game, who ever cums first, loses!"

"You're on!" Grimmjow shouted back desperately trying to keep his body in check, "But what happens when one of us loses?"

"Wear a dog or cat collar for a week!" Ichigo gasped, letting out another long moan and pulling on Grimmjow's tail harder than before.

Now, Grimmjow was seriously pissed, he quickly jerked his back up causing Ichigo to fall off, but Ichigo didn't let go of his tail. Grimmjow, on the other hand, let go of Ichigo's tail and tried to stand up, only to have Ichigo pull him back down by his own tail.

"Ow!" Grimmjow shouted as his ass connected with the hard wood floor, just in fornt of the stairs. He tried to pry Ichigo's hands off his tail by kicking the idiot in the stomach, but it didn't work.

"Let go!" He yelled now using his hands to try and pull Ichigo's hands off his tail, once again, it didn't work. So, Grimmjow decided to try his previous method of pulling Ichigo's tail.

Ichigo moaned again, but didn't let go; this went on for about 20 minutes, Ichigo pulling and squeezing Grimmjow's tail and Grimmjow pulling and squeezing Ichigo's tail.

Grimmjow wasn't about to cum and neither was Ichgio, despite the fact they were both painfully hard. So Grimmjow sat up, along with Ichigo, and continued jerking his tail, while the other grabbed his ear and started rubbing it; Ichigo moaned loud as he bucked his hips and cried out.

Ichigo then gave Grimmjw the same treatment, he jerked his tail with one hand while the other fondled his ear. Grimmjow let out a gasp that quickly turned into a throaty, pleasure filled, moan.

This went on for another 20 minutes; Ichigo squeezing and pulling Grimmjow's tail along with fondling his ears, and Grimmjow pulling and squeezing Ichigo's tail along with fondling his ears.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to come up with some way to make Grimmjow cum first...and he found it.

"Sorry, Grimmjow, but I win!" He yelled as he let go of Grimmjow tail and ears. He lunged at Grimmjow knocking him to the floor as he lifted up his shirt and layed his eyes on the prize...

Grimmjow's hollow hole.

"D-don't!" Grimmjow shreaiked as he tried to get away, but it was to late. Ichigo stuck his hands in the hole Grimmjow's gut and began to rub the sensitive inner skin. Grimmjow let out a cry of pure extacy as Ichigo continued his minstrations.

"That's not f-fair!" Grimmjow yelled as he desperately tried to keep from cumming, right then and there.

"Is not!" Ichigo yelled back as he pulled Grimmjow into a sitting position,with himself between his legs, and reached his hand all the way through from the front and tugged at Grimmjow tail in the back. Grimmjow bucked his hips and grabbed Ichigo's arms, trying to get them out. He continued to cry out in pleasure, but Ichigo just kept going, Grimmjow didn't even have the strength to do anything to Ichigo.

Grimmjow eventually fell back, only being held up by Ichigo's arm in his hollow hole that was still fiddling with his tail. _'This can't get any worse!' _Grimmjow thought, but he was wrong.

Ichigo did the unthinkable, he slowly took his left hand out, while his right arm ran back and forth in the hole and his right hand kept tugging at the tail. He took his left hand and stuck it in the space between Grimmjow's maks and the skin under it.

Grimmjow's vision went hazy and he immediately flung forward and grabbed Ichigo's shirt. He began to shake and pant, he coudn't take this much longer.

"I give!" He yelled resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder as his breathing became even faster and his shaking worse. Ichigo wouldn't stop, he kept running his arm on the inside of his hollow hole, his hand jerking and squeezing his tail, and his other hand wedged between Grimmjow's face and his mask,

"No forfitting..." Ichigo said as he began to move faster.

Grimmjow fell back with his arms barely supporting him as Ichigo unwedged his hands from Grimmjow's mask and moved up to his ears again. He began to rub them faster and faster as Grimmjow began to buck his hips, and film of sweat covered his skin.

"Stop~" He moaned out his shaking, moaning, and panting became more and more erratic. He was so close he could practically taste it, but Ichigo wasn't doing anything that would allow him to cum, he was just teasing.

"No." Ichigo replied as he reached his tail down Grimmjow's pants and wrapped it around his cock, it became a cock ring. Grimmjow couldn't cum even if he got there.

"Ichigo!" He yelped, realizing what the orange haired sadist had done. "I know that's not fair!" He screamed as he fell back, once again letting Ichigo arm be the only thing supporting his, pleasure racked, body.

"Anything goes, Grimmjow..." He purred as his tail began to squeeze Grimmjow spazzing and twitching length.

Ichigo then moved his hand back down from Grimmjow's ears and inbetween his mask and cheek, he once again began to massage the sensitive skin. Then he slowly kneeled and began to lick and suck at the tips of Grimmjow's ears. Grimmjow was writhing under him, oh how Ichigo loved the feeling of dominance he had.

Ichigo clammped his tail tighter around Grimmjow's cock as his movements became faster and faster. He rubbed Grimmjow's hollow hole faster, he jerked and squeezed his tail harder, he licked and sucked his cat ears rougher, and he massged the skin under his mask deeper, as he dug his nails also began to squeeze Grimmjow's member harder and faster.

Grimmjow couldn't take it, he bit his bottom lip trying desperately to not let the unbeleivable amounts of pleasure build up, he wasn't going to lose.

Despite his efforts,with one final jerk of his cock, it sent him over the edge. Grimmjow cried out as a huge phantom cum washed over every nerve in his body. He begin to twitch and pant even harder as a rosy flush covered his chest and cheeks.

"You win! Let go!" Grimmjow begged as his need to cum grew into an unbeleivable ache in his groin. He tried to stuggle only to realize his body gave up on him and he couldn't move, let alone escape.

"Not technically, you just had a phantom cum, NOT a real cum." Ichigo mummbled around Grimmjow's ear as he began to move faster, still continuing his previous actions.

"Ichigo! I quit! I'll wear a collar, with a bell even! Just let go!" Grimmjow begged once more as the feeling overflowed and he cried out as he had another nerve racking phantom cum. His head flew forward and connected with Ichigo's shoulder as he bagan to shake and pant even harder.

"I said no." Ichigo replied as he pinned Grimmjow on his back and continued going even faster. Grimmjow was on the verge of tears, it felt so good, but so bad at the same time, his body was torn between the two.

Ichigo then let go of his tail and began to pinch, rub, sueeze, and grab at Grimmjow's hollow hole. Grimmjow let out another cry of pleasure as a third, mind blowing, phantom cum hit him again. He smashed his head backwards into the floor as he became weak from the build-up of pleasure, he really needed release.

"Beg for it." Ichigo said as he slowly removed his hands form the various tasks they were doing and focused on Grimmjow's hollow hole. He began to lick and suck at it, along with squeezing, pinching, and massaging.

"Let me cum!" Grimmjow screamed, biting his lip at how his week he sounded when his voice came out shrill and cracking.

"Beg!" Ichigo shot back as he bit the inside of Grimmjow's hollow hole causing the arrancar to have his fourth phantom cum, his body was going to explode, he knew it.

"Please, Ichigo, let me cum! I'm begging you!" He screamed as Ichigo released his cock from his tail's grasp and reached his hand down, pumping Grimmjow to completion.

Grimmjow gave a pleasured cry as he released his seed all over the inside of his boxers and all over Ichigo's hand. There was so much build-up that the cum was way more than usual and it took such a toll on his body he passed out only seconds later, just as Ichigo came back to his normal state of mind once more.

He looked down and saw Grimmjow out cold, covered in sweat, with a large bitmark clearly exposed on his neck.

'_What happened? I remember pinning Grimmjow on the bed upstairs, then blanking out. Then I remember getting kicked in the head and suggesting a game, but then I blanked out again...'_ Ichigo thought, desperately trying to figure out what happened.

He picked his hand up and realized it was covered with cum. _'I DIDN'T LOSE DID I?'_ He thought before reaching his clean hand down into his own pants and letting out a releived sigh. He then started to shake Grimmjow, he wanted him awake to tell him what happened when he was out of it.

Grimmjow slowly opened his eyes and looked a Ichigo; he yelped and backed away toward the couch.

"Wait! What happened? I don't remember what happened after I asked if you wanted to play the game!" Ichigo yelled crawling after Grimmjow, who stopped soon after hearing Ichigo's explanation.

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"..."

"Tell me what happened." Ichigo demanded as he sat about 2 feet infront of Grimmjow, who also sat down, his back against the back of the couch.

"Well...uh...we..uh pulled each others tails..."

"I remember that!"

"Then the ears..."

"Uh-huh."

"Then...um...you tackled me..."

"Ya-WHAT?" Ichigo shreaiked, wanting ot know what his body did next.

"You started fingering my hollow hole...then you reached through and pulled on my tail..."

"Okay."

"Then you...uh...um...fingered my mask..."

"Your mask? Can you even feel it?"

"Well I mean the skin under it..."

"Oh. Go on..."

"I gave up, but you kept going anyways..."

"I DID? I didn't mean it!" Ichigo defended, not knowing why the heck he would keep going if he won already.

"Whatever...then...um...your tail...uh..." Grimmjow was at a loss for word, he didn'y really want to tell Ichigo that he gave him a tail job.

"What?" Ichigo asked as he slowly watched Grimmjow's face turn red and his breathing hitch.

"Well...you um...gave me a...tail job..." Grimmjow mummbled, but Ichigo didn't hear him.

"A what?" Ichigo asked leaning closer.

"Tail job..." Grimmjow mummbled, again, but Ichigo still didn't hear him.

"A what?" Ichigo asked leaning even closer.

"A TAIL JOB!" Grimmjow screamed, his face turning a brighter red than before.

"WHAT?" Ichigo asked, falling backwards and scooting away.

"Then you used it as a cock ring! I would have cum at least five times if it weren't for your damn tail!" He yelled, his embarassment quickly fading as it was replaced by anger.

"..."

"And you know what else? I forfitted at least twice, but you kept going, you wouldn't stop! So when I finally came, my body coudn't handle it and I passed out!" The blush on his face completely gone now.

"But I- Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, feeling guilty at what his body did without his knowing.

"Ya I'm just peachy! I have a frickin' pound of cum in my pants! OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" Grimmjow screamed, as the embarrasment set back in again, at the fact be was warm and sticky in places he didn't want to be.

Ichigo was speachless, he didn't know what to say, except...

"YOU HAVE TO WEAR A COLLAR FOR A WEEK! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He yelled rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"You know what..." Grimmjow mummbled to himself. He stuck his tail in his pants, got a wad of cum, walked over and...

Shoved it down Ichigo's throat.

Ichigo gave a strangled cry as Grimmjow held his head still and his tail worked it's way down his throat. Ichigo began to squirm and managed to pull the tail out, but Grimmjow made sure to get all the cum off in Ichigo's mouth.

"What the hell did you put in my mouth?" Ichigo asked as he trailed his tounge over the warm fluid, and stared at Grimmjow.

"You don't want to know..." Grimmjow said as he smirked micheiviosly.

"Try me." Ichigo stated calmly as he stared Grimmjow in the eye.

"Cum." He stated short and sweet watching as Ichigo's facial expression as it went from calm and collected to green.

"You're joking, RIGHT?" Ichigo asked as he stared at Grimmjow with a panicked look.

"Nope." Grimmjow replied as he broke into laughter and fell on the floor.

Ichigo slapped his hands over his mouth and ran to the kitchen, where he proceeded to blow chunks in the trashcan.

All Ichigo could make out over his barfing was the miniacall laughter of Grimmjow in the living room.

"Damn it- BLAGHAHAHAHSFGNUB!" He cut himself off as he puked once more.

This is going to be a long day...

~...~

* * *

NAILED IT!

You know how in one of the earlier chapter a said they were going shopping...

WELL THAT'S NEXT CHAPTER...

(p.s) This story is probably not going to be updated until...

the 26th or more likely the **27th **(sleep over party)

ANYWAYS...

REVEIW/COMMENT...

BYE!


	8. Shopping

SORRY I HAD TO COME OUT WITH THIS CHAPTER LATE!

I had a party to go to with my friends, and her parents wouldn't let me connect with the internet... (parental controls)

SO...

This chapter is late and I appoligize...

NOW ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

~...~

As soon as Ichigo was done puking, he walked over to Grimmjow and smacked him upside the head. Grimmjow clutched at the large bumb that was forming and glared at Ichigo.

"What the hell was that for?" Grimmjow yelled, more than questioned, as he rubbed the bump with his left hand and covered the now bleeding bite mark with his right hand, again.

"Sticking cum down my throat, moron!" Ichigo retaliated and started to walk away, but Grimmjow stuck his foot out, tripped him, got up, kicked Ichigo, and walked upstairs.

Ichigo was lying on the floor clutching at his ribs, which he could have sworn were broken, and ran up the stairs 2 minutes after Grimmjow. Little did he know that Grimmjow had already grabbed some of Ichigo's clothes, brought them into the bathroom, got naked, and was just turning on the shower. So, Ichigo came bursting into the bathroom, completely oblivious.

He slipped on the dirty clothes that Grimmjow took off and flew through the shower curtain and into the shower, where Grimmjow was naked and wet. Ichigo landed on Grimmjow as the curtain swung back into it's original place.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Grimmjow shreiked as he tried to push Ichigo off of him, only to slip on the water and cause Ichigo to completely fall on top of his naked body. Grimmjow was blushing profusely as Ichigo started to reopen his eyes.

"Wha~" Ichigo groaned as his eyes connected with Grimmjow's blushing face. Ichigo had no idea what was going on, he remembered falling into the shower, but not that Grimmjow was in there...

_'NAKED!'_ He mentally screamed, but had a nosebleed all the same, as he stared down at Grimmjow's extremely sexy body. Grimmjow's blush only got worse when Ichigo had his little (and by little i mean BIG) nosebleed.

"Ichigo, could you get off." Grimmjow suggested as he attempted to push the, hormone filled, teen off of him. Although even after asking him to get off, Ichigo wouldn't budge.

"Ichi-MFHHTFMF!" Grimmjow started, only to have Ichigo fly forward and smash their lips together, in a feiry kiss. Grimmjow began to struggle, but his arms were forced down above his head, and the kiss continued. Grimmjow finally turned his head and broke the kiss as he gasped for air.

"GET OF-" He was cut off as Ichigo, once again, connected their lips in a needy kiss. Grimmjow let out a gasp as Ichigo's hand made its way up his thigh and to his ass, but as sson as he did Ichigo's tounge slid inside and coaxed Grimmjow's into battle.

Grimmjow let out a small moan at the sensation, until he snapped out off it and connected his forhead with Ichigo's. Ichigo got knocked backwards and slid till his back connected lightly with the tub nozel; Grimmjow on the other hand, huried backward until his back connected with the opposite wall, only 4 feet away.

He stared into Ichigo's eyes as they slowly went from a glassy, lust filled, hazel to their usual shiny, normal, brown. Ichigo shook his head to get the weird feeling out as he once again came back to his usual self, but he closed his eyes soon after.

"Are you okay now?" Grimmjow said as he poked Ichigo's stomach with his foot, but Ichigo grabbed his foot and pulled him across the slick, plastic, shower, floor and into his lap. Grimmjow made a slight whimper as Ichigo flipped them around and stood up. He pinned Grimmjow to the shower wall and began to open his eyes.

As soon as Ichigo's eyes were open they met with Grimmjow's icy blue ones, staring at him with uncertainty. Ichigo was back in his normal state of mind, but when Grimmjow poked him he took it as an attack and pinned him to the wall; Grimmjow, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on, and just wanted to finish his shower, then beat the shit out of Urahara.

Ichigo screamed and let go of Grimmjow before practically falling out of the shower and sitting on the floor, still soaking wet. Grimmjow slid down until he was sitting on the floor and let out a realeved sigh.

"Hey Ichigo, since your back to normal and not pinning me naked in a shower and kissing me; When are we going to get some clothes?" Grimmjow asked, desperately trying to fool Ichigo into thinking as though the thing that just happened, wasn't important. Ichigo, to say the least, didn't buy it one bit, but he answered anyways, deciding that what just happened is better left unspoken.

"Today at exactly 12:00." Grimmjow was about to open his mouth, but before he could Ichigo said something, " It's about 11:15, we're taking the train at 12:00 sharp, my dad gave me $600 to spend, we'll wear hats and baggy pants (tails & ears), and no...I don't know how I knew you were gonna ask all that..."

"..." Was Ichigo only reply before Grimmjow went on with his shower, as if nothing happened that day. Ichigo took that as a good time to leave, so he grabbed a hand towel from the under the sink, and a large towel from a cabinet, took off his clothes, dried himself off, grabbed the clothes Grimmjow brought in and set them down on the sink. He put on the red boxers, white sleeveless shirt, and the grey and black, plaid, sweatpants. Then he walked out off the room; with a huge blush of course.

He sat on his bed for about 20 more minutes before he heard an angry yell and few stomps. Ichigo didn't know what Grimmjow was mad about until he walked into the room with nothing, but a towel around his waist.

"Why'd you steel my clothes, I brought them in there for a reason you know!" Grimmjow shouted as he tried to keep the large towel around his small body. Ichigo only got another blush, that quickly turned into a gasp and nosebleed as Grimmjow's towel...

Fell down.

"Tch...you're so creepy." Grimmjow said as he pulled the towel back up and began to go through Ichigo's drawers.

"Hey!" Ichigo screamed as Grimmjow threw dildo after dildo out of the drawers along with a few things he was going to change into.

"8, huh? YA RIGHT! It's more like 30!" Grimmjow teased before he walked back into the bathroom to change, leaving an embarassed Ichigo to rethink his life.

He changed into a green boxers; a black sleevels shirt; and red, blue, and purple, plaid, sweatpants. As soon as Grimmjow came back into the room, after changing, it was about 11:40.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and watch T.V." He announced and was about to walk back out of the room when Ichigo stopped him.

"What happened to your neck?" Ichigo asked as he got up and traced his fingers over the red scabs and the purple, blue, and brown bruises. It caused Grimmjow to flinch and take a small step back. He actually looked kind of hurt when Ichigo looked into his eyes.

"You bit me...when you were out of it." Grimmjow replied, not wanting to beat around the bush, and especially not about wanting to tell how much it hurt, he'd never felt so much pain.

"I did that?" Ichigo asked softly as he removed his hand and hung it limply by his side, "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't really mat-" Grimmjow began, but was quickly cut of by Ichigo.

"Did it hurt?" Ichigo asked staring Grimmjow in the eye, with an enormous amount of guilt easily seen in them.

_'DAMN! He just had to ask!'_ Grimmjow thought, as he decided to answer falsely.

"No. not rea-" Grimmjow tried again, but was cut off.

"Don't lie." Ichigo replied as he touched it again and felt how deep it was, causing Grimmjow to yelp and knock his hand away. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo and could have sworn he was gonna cry, with the face he made.

"Yes, it hurt." Grimmjow replied as he held the bite mark tighter.

"How much?" Ichigo asked as he stared Grimmjow in the eyes again, "And don't lie, I can tell."

"More then anything that's ever happened to me, not even when the last encroachment broke and I turned into a hollow..." Grimmjow replied as he forced his eyes away from Ichigo. Ichigo on the other hand backed up and fell down, shaking.

Grimmjow turned around, saw Ichigo, and was about to say something, but decided it would only make it worse. He was about to walk away when Ichigo spoke.

"Let me patch it up for you, it's the least I can do." With that, he got off the floor and brought Grimmjow downstairs into the clinic, where he put some thick gauze and a bunch of tape and bandages over it, to hold it in place.

After thet was done, they both went to find some hats. They immediately searched Karin and Yuzu's room, only to find all of Karin's hats were to small. They then went down to search through the basement.

Ichigo found a baseball cap that had nothing, besides a few weird symbols, written on it. He put it delicately over his redish-orange, pointed ears, and gave Grimmjow a look that said 'find a hat already'. Grimmjow just snorted until he came across a hat that was just plain black, and was somewhat like a baseball hat except the part you put on your head was somewhat knit.

Ichigo gave an approving look and then they headed up the stairs, but Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo's ass and began to laugh histarically. Once they were at the top of the stairs he practically fell over.

"What?" Ichigo asked looking behind him, then he noticed too...

His pants were moving back and forth, in more blatant terms...

_'MY TAILS WAGGING!'_ He mentally shouted as he grabbed the back of his leg trying to hold his tail still, but to no avail.

"THIS SUCKS!"He screamed as his tail started to stop and Grimmjow slowly came out of his laugh attack and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Maybe you should tie it to your leg with a bunch of string or something..." Grimmjow suggested, as he was only having trouble keeping his ears from swiveling back and forth, but it was not noticabal.

Ichigo immediately ran upstairs and grabbed some yarn out of one of Yuzu's many knitting kits. Grimmjow walked in, but Ichigo quickly shooed him out and pulled down his pants. He quickly wraped the yarn around his leg and tail, until he reached the bottom and tied it. He quickly pulled his pants back up and ran out of the room.

He grabbed Grimmjow's arm and pulled him down the hallway to his room. He grabbed the $600 dollar credit card and ran out of the room again, dragging Grimmjow with him. He was about to walk out the front door when he stopped.

"What?" Grimmjow asked when Ichigo wipped around and stared at him. Ichigo grbbed Grimmjow and bolted upstairs. He launched Grimmjow onto the bed and went through his bottom drawer.

"Here!" Ichigo yelled as he tossed Grimmjow another black, sleevless, shirt with the words 'Bone face' on it.

"What the hell is this for?" Grimmjow asked examining the shirt before looking up to Ichigo.

"It makes it seem like you're wearing that mask for a reason." Ichigo replied. Grimmjow just nodded and changed into the shirt, Ichgio grabbed his arm, again, and ran out of the room.

He pulled him out the front door and locked it before they left. Then he grabbed Grimmjow for the millionth time, and started walking to the train stop.

Once they were there, he gave the man the train tickets his dad bought him, and pulled Grimmjow on. To say the least, Grimmjow was scared out of his wits.

_'He's obviously never been on a train before...'_ Ichigo thought before they went over another slight hitch in the track and Grimmjow nearly jumped out of his skin. Lots of people were eying them, but they said nothing as Ichigo pushed Grimmjow over and out of any immediate line of vision.

"Calm down, would you? People are starting to stare." Ichigo whispered, but didn't mask the fact he was annoyed. Grimmjow just leaned into him and hugged his chest. Ichigo blushed a vibrant red before making sure no one was watching them. No one was, but it still felt a little awkward.

"I can't! This thing is freaking me out, it feels like it's gonna fall off a bridge any second! And if I weren't in a...gigai... I wouldn't care, but since I am, it's just weird!" Grimmjow whispered back, being extra queit about the gigai thing.

"Okay, but can you let go, you're going to sufficate me." Ichigo said as he pointed to Grimmjow's arms wrapped tightly around his own chest. Grimmjow quickly let go, but was still clearly freaked out. Ichigo let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow and brought him into an embrace.

Grimmjow leaned closer and they stayed like that until their stop about 25 minutes later. Once they were there Ichigo made sure not to lose Grimmjow in the crowd of people, in fact he didn't let go of Grimmjow's arm once. Grimmjow was once again going to say something, but Ichigo said something before he even opened his mouth.

"Okay...Grimmjow I need you to stick to me like glue when we're here." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow who only cocked his head, and had a pretty funny expression, plastered on his face.

"Glue?" Grimmjow asked, cocking his head even further to the right. It only gave Ichigo a blush at Grimmjow's cute display.

"Don't do that, it makes you look like a cat." Ichigo ordered as he turned his head away so Grimmjow couldn't see the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Well in case you didn't notice I AM A-" Grimmjow was cut off as Ichigo slapped a hand over his mouth. Grimmjow quickly pushed his hand off his mouth and glared at Ichigo.

"Don't draw anymore attention to your self than your mask already does!" Ichig whispered loudy as he dragged Grimmjow away from the train station and to ther first stop, Kohl's. They walked in with Grimmjow and Grimmjow looked in awe at the clothes, the lights, the people, everything. Ichigo then dragged Grimmjow to the teens section and began to walk down the isles, looking back every once and awhile to make sure that Grimmjow was still following him.

They walked around for awhile until Grimmjow found a bunch of clothing he liked, it was funny because it was the same place Ichigo usually got his stuff in Kohl's.

Grimmjow began to pluck stuff off the racks and walk around to more racks and pull more stuff off. Ichigo didn't really need anything, so he just watched Grimmjow in his little shopping frenzy. He pulled off 3 'wife beaters' in black, green, and white. He also pulled off 3 sleevless shirts in black, sky blue, and red. Then he pulled off 4 t-shirts in black, blue, green, and dark/blood red. Then he got 2 packages of ankle socks and 2 packages of boxers. Now it was time for the pants. Grimmjow got about 8 pairs of pants. 4 were plaid sweatpants in a variety of colors. The he got 3 pairs of skinny jeans in black, white a grey. Finally he got 1 pair of normal jeans. They were dusty-looking, torn, dark blue (not navy), and were fraying at the bottom.

Now it was time for shoes. Grimmjow walked over and got a normal pair of black sneakers with silver stripes going form the heal to the toe and the laces were sky blue. He then got a pair of greyish nike running shoes with a check on the side and gold laces. Then he got a pair of flipflops, they were dark green and didn't have the little thing that went between your toes, just one that went over the base of you foot.

Then it was time for hats and Ichigo was interested. He pulled the cart filled with all of Grimmjow's clothes next to them as they began to look through the 50 billion hats. It only took Grimmjow about 5 minutes to find the hats he wanted. They were the kind of hats you would see hitman wearing, or more commonly known as fedora hats. He picked 6 of them out in sky blue, black, white, lime green, grey, and red.

Ichigo took about 10 minutes, but eneded up wearing the same type of hat the Grimmjow found in the basement and looked slightly knit, but not floppy and still had a little bill (is that what it's called?). He took 4 and picked them out in orange, black, white, and grey.

Once they were done with that they went to the next store with $300 left. They stopped in front of Macy's. Grimmjow was still in awe at all the cool stuff he bought and all the lights before Ichigo dragged him inside the store, again. Once they got in Ichigo immediately dragged Grimmjow into the swimmsuit section. Grimmjow set the stuff dwon and looked at the huge swimsuit sign.

"What's a swimsuit?" He asked, but quiet enough so only Ichigo could hear him. He really wanted to know, but there were a bunch of people that weren't really wearing much clothes on the posters that advertized it.

"Well...It's something you wear in water instead of your clothes." Ichigo responded as he looked a Grimmjow's confused face. In fact, it looked like he was barely keeping himself from cocking his head, then he did, and Ichigo face palmed.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked tilting his head even further to the right.

"As soon as you stop being cute I'll tell you." Ichigo replied, but quickly slammed his hand over his own mouth. _'Cute? Cute? Why the hell did I call him cute?'_ He screamed at himself.

"How is cocking my head...cute?" Grimmjow asked, uncocking his head and looking at Ichigo.

"Nevermind...you wear swimsuits, beacuse they dry faster, are easier to swim with, and they don't look like underwear." Ichigo replied hoping that Grimmjow didn't care that he didn't give an answer for calling him cute.

"Fair enough, but why am I cute?" Grimmjow asked cocking his head again. _'Perfect!'_ Ichigo mentally screamed as he racked his brain for an answer. Ichigo was knocked out off his thoughts when Grimmjow gasped and was knocked over onto the floor and his hat flew off. He quickly grabbed his ears, effectivelly hiding them, but looked up to see who knocked him over.

"Hey man, I'm sorry!" A young brown haired boy appoligized as he reached his hand down to help Grimmjow up, but he stopped, "Hey aren't you that cat guy from the news?" Then he looked over to Ichigo, "And his lover?"

"We're not lovers!" They screamed in unison, not caring who heard.

"Not to mention it was a costume!" Grimmjow yelled as he pulled himself to his feet and quickly grabbed his hat and put it on before the kid even had time to see his ears.

"Oh. Sorry." The kid replied as he went back to his mom and walked out of the store. Ichigo and Grimmjow let out two releived sighs that quickly turned to gasps as people started to stare at them.

"Hey it's the cat kid from the news!" He heard a man shout.

"and his lover..." A women encouraged as about 20 people swarmed them, most of them being teenage grils who were practically falling over and drooling.

"He's even hotter in real life!" One of the girls shouted.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Grimmjow shouted over the crowd, "#1 We are NOT lovers, and #2 It was a COSTUME!" He yelled once more as people started to back away, suddenly unamused, but the girls stayed.

"What about that totally hot picture on the new of you two...K-I-S-S-I-N-G?" The girl asked, with a smug look on her face. As the other girls began to chime in, encouraging them to give an answer when both of their faces went red.

"Are friend blcak mailed me, and I wasn't gonna do it, but she tripped me and it happened anyways." Ichigo replied as his and Grimmjow's blushes disappeared, when it turned to anger at Rukia.

"Oh..." One of the girls said as she and her friends walked away and Grimmjow and Ichigo resumed their shopping.

Now Grimmjow and Ichigo let out releived sighs and they continued shopping, Grimmjow and Ichigo seemed to have forgotten the conversation they had before as Grimmjow went through the swimsuits. He pulled out a black one with silver swirls and gold, draw string, laces.

"I should probably try this on...Where's the changing room?" Grimmjow asked holding the swimsuit in his right hand and looking at Ichigo with an annoyed look before kicking him to get his attention.

"Oww! What the hell do you want?" Ichigo asked as he glared at Grimmjow and held his shin, which really hurt.

"Where the hell is the place you change?" Grimmjow aksed once more while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Over in the far corner of the store, but both grils and guys can do in, so don't peek, okay?" Ichigo replied, sneering and looking at Grimmjow's even more annoyed expression, before he turned to leave without saying one more word. Though neither he, not Ichigo, noticed when one of the girls from earlierg saw him holding the swimsuit and she started stalking him, along with her friends.

Once Grimmjow got to the stalls he quickly got into the swimsuit and set his clothes on the ground, lucky for him the swimsuit fit perfectly and he didn't need to find another one. He looked at himself in the mirror and made sure no one was watching as he slwoly took his shirt off and covered his hollow hole with his hands, very carefully.

Then one of the girls reached under the stall and grabbed his clothes. Grimmjow heard her snicker and looked down to see his clothes were missing, he gulped and sat down on the small seat covering his hollow hole with his forarms.

"If you bitches don't give me back my clothes I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted hoping they hadn't left already. He began to get slightly cold, because of the air conditioning bringing it down to about 60 degrees ferinheight. He slowly got goose bumps as he sat there.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES, DAMN IT!" He screamed and then heard the girls snicker once more. He was seriously thinking about to freaking them out with his hollow hole, but knew he couldn't blow this one off as a costume too, so he sat it out.

"No. Come out here and get them!" One of the girls yelled as the ret of them sighed those, dreamy, lovestruck sighs. Grimmjow growled low in his thoat as he reached under the stall and one of the girls grabbed his hand. He then felt more girls grab his hand and began to tug, if he were in his real from he wouldn't be in this mess, and he would sure as hell not be hiding from a bunch of human girls.

Then they tugged and up to his shoulder went under the stall and into the walkway where the girls were. _'Thet're not gonna pull me out are they?'_ Grimmjow thought frantically as he tugged on his own arm, but being he was kneeling on the floor, had a bad angle, was as weak as a normal teen, and there were about twelve of the girls, this wasn't going anywhere good.

"Let go!" He growled as he tried, but failed to pull his arm back. Then he got tugged again and from his shoulders up was out of the stall. _'Damn it!'_ He thought as all the girls began to tug harder once is head was out. He quickly put his left hand in front of him and pushed into the ground with all his, stupid, human, strength, but didn't go anywhere. Then he got tugged again and from about and 2 inches above his hollow hole was exposed to ther girls' prying eyes.

"Let me go!" He yelled as he attemted to get his arms out of their grasp, but it once again didn't work. He got tugged once more, but hooked his foot on the small chair attached to the wall and stayed put.

"Let go." He deadpanned as he stared one of the girls in the eye, causing her to shutter and look away. Then they all tugged again, and he lost his footing, but reagained it just barely.

"Damn it! This is sexual harassment!" He yelled, tying to deture them into letting go, apparently he was just that hot. He tried tugging again as he latched both feet onto the chair and pulling with his legs too. The clump of girls moved forward slighlty, but not much.

_'Damn, if I have to call Ichigo to get out of this, I'll have seriously hit rock bottom.'_ He thought as he pulled once more only to have his footing slip and the girls pull him to 1 inch of until his hollow hole was being exposed.

"Fuck it, you guys are making my damn choice for me..." He said aloud before looking up at the girls and frowning...

**"ICHIGO!" **

~...~

* * *

Well i was going to make it longer, but decided i kept you waiting long enough so...

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

Next chapter will be out tomorrow (6/28/10)

ANYWAYS...

PLEASE REVEIW/ COMMENT!

BYE!


	9. The Elaborate setup

NEXT CHAPTER UP!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Reveiw/comment PLEASE!

NOW ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

**"Fuck it, you guys are making my damn choice for me..." He said aloud before looking up at the girls and frowning...**

**"ICHIGO!" **

~...~

Within second Ichigo came bursting through the door and yelled at the girls. As soon as they let go he shoved Grimmjow back under the stall and continued yelling at them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can go to prison for this kind of shit!" He yelled, then continued, "If you don't leave him alone I'll kick your ass's then I'll call the police to pick up you bloody corpses!" He threatened as he raised a fist and yelled boo. With that, the girls rushed out the door and one tossed Ichigo Grimmjow's clothes.

Ichigo tossed the clothes over the stall and leaned against a wall. Grimmjow quickly slipped into the black sleevlees shirt he wore earlier, the green boxers, and the red, blue, & purple plaid sweatpants. He grabbed the swimsuit off the floor and walked out of the stall to meet Ichigo's glare.

Grimmjow didn't notice so he said something, "Thanks, Ichigo, I owe you one..." He barely managed to finish before Ichigo grabbed his arm and pulled him out of he room. "Ichigo?" Grimmjow questioned as the grip on his arm tightened.

Ichigo let go a whirled around, "What were you doing? We can't blow your hollow hole off as a costume, idiot!" He whispered loudly, but no one heard. He then wacked Grimmjow on the side of the head and continued, "Why the hell did you take off your shirt anyways?"

"First off, I know I can't blow it off as a costume. Why the hell do you think I was holding on for dear life when they tried to pull me out. And second, I didn't think I would have any problem with my shirt being off for 2 seconds while I changed into the God damned swimsuit!" Grimmjow said loudly, but no one seemed to notice. Ichigo just sighed and picked up Grimmjow's big bags of clothes off the floor and then tossed him some.

Ichigo led Grimmjow to the teen section again, this time though they looked through jackets. Grimmjow grabbed a sweatshirt that was light green with silver stripes and had 'bone face' written on it again. Grimmjow tried it on and held it, along with the swimmsuit while they walked to the cashier. She quickly rang up the small amount of clothes and then Grimmjow and Ichigo were onto the next store, about a block away.

They stopped in front of a large sign that said 'Bed, Bath, & Beyond'. Grimmjow looked at the sign, all the girls, the sign, the people staring at them awkwardly, the sign, and then at Ichigo.

"It looks like a girl store." He commented as he stared at all the soap, makeup, towels, and other things he considered girly. Then Ichigo sighed again and nudged Grimmjow in.

"We're just buying you a toothbrush, a couple towels, some toothpaste, you own sheets, comforters, and a pillow." They then walked in and grabbed the various items.

Grimmjow blew through the toothbrushed, and toothpaste by just grabbing a 12 pack and 6 pack of them. He took a little longer on the towels, but ended up getting four, medium sized, dark red ones. Then he took awhile on the pillow and covers. He couldn't decide if he wanted black, dark blue, red, brown, sea foam green, or sky blue sheets. He also couldn't decide if he wanted a temporpedic, spounge, or feather pillow. Finally he couldn't decide if he wanted a down feather or a thick clothe comforter. Ichigo ended up making Gimmjow get sea foam green sheets, a sky blue comforter, and feather pillow. Grimmjow didn't even other to argue, he was a little warn out from shopping all day, and dealy with Ichigo's occasional rants on his attitude.

Once they were done at 'Bed, Bath, & Beyond' they went back to the next shop, with about 6 Kohl's bags, 1 Macy's bag, 4 Bed, Bath, & Beyond bags, and about $100 left. Once they were there Grimmjow stared at the sigh and growled loudly at Ichigo, earning a few stares from people around them.

"You know I won, so you have to!" Ichigo said with an evil smirk on his face that immediately made Grimmjow feel ill. _'What the hell did I get myself into?'_ Grimmjow asked himself as he stared at the sign again..._'Petco'_.

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow inside and he just whined, "But you were a sore winner! You kept going, I should get a free pass!" Grimmjow complained louder as thye stopped in front of a sign that said 'Cat's section'.

"No way! I won, whether I was a sore winner or not, so you still have to wear it for a week! By the way...I distinctly remember hearing something about a bell in the back of my head." Ichigo said as he rubbed his chin, trying to remember and Grimmjow gulped. I was true that he said he would wear a cat bell, but he was begging and totally out of it at the time. _'Ichigo couldn't have took my begging seriously, could he?'_ Grimmjow blushed as he pictured himself with a little punk cat collar and a tiny little bell.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Ichigo began to speak, but not to him. He looked over a noticed Ichigo was asking an employee about their biggest cat collars, Grimmjow turned pink again.

"Ya...so you biggest cat collar is on the top rack here..." Ichigo said as he pulled off a large, purple, collar with a somewhat large bell attached. He smirked and handed the collar to Grimmjow who looked at it with disgust and anger.

"Thanks, and by the way, do you have a place to make a name tag for it?" Ichigo asked as he once again smirked at Grimmjow. The women took them to a machine where you could type in what you wanted engraved, and choose the name tag shape and color, you could even add little jewels.

The women left without a word and Grimmjow once again glared at Ichigo with a look of pure hatred. He nearly threw the collar at the smug bastard when he began to whistle and type 'Grimmjow' onto the small screen.

"I hate you SOOOO much!" Grimmjow snapped as he stuck the collar in his pocket, along with his hands. He kept glaring as Ichigo's smirk only grew wider. He began to choose the collar shape and collar, he chose a light green color in the shape of a star.

Within seconds a custom cat tag fell out of a small slot and into Ichigo's hand. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's arm out of his pocket and grabbed the collar from his hand, he clipped the tag on just below the bell and looked at Grimmjow. He then walked to the cash register and bought it, once they were out of the store, he once again looked at Grimmjow and smiled an ear-to-ear smile, Grimmjow swallowed hard.

"Put it on." Ichigo said as he grabbed Grimmjow's hand and dropped it in. Grimmjow glared at the thing before he complied and snapped it on, it was easily visible to all those who would even take a slight glance at him and he growled.

They began to walk back to the train station with their various bags, and Grimmjow's flashly little collar, that earned a few snickers from passer-bys. They once again got on the train and Grimmjow went from infuriated to all out terrified. Ichigo knew that if his ears could be seen, they would be flat against his head in pure fright. Grimmjow immediately shifted towards Ichigo and leaned into his chest. Ichigo made sure no one was watching and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders. Once the train stopped at their stop, they immediately untangled themselves, got off with their bags, and walked home.

Once they were inside Grimmjow set the stuff on the counter in the kitchen and Ichigo set it on the table in the living room. Grimmjow walked over and collapsed on the couch, but still managed to glare Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. Ichigo glared back at him before he jumped up and sat on Grimmjow's back and turned on the T.v., completely ignoring the sufficating arrancar below him. Grimmjow finally manged to get his face out of the cusion and into the wonderful air.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU BASTARD!" He screamed sitting up quickly and causing Ichigo to fly over the arm of the couch and onto the floor. Grimmjow then layed back down onto the couch and fell asleep almost immediately, Ichigo jumped up and was about to yell when he relized Grimmjow was sound alseep. So he got some whipcream out of the fridge and put it all over Grimmjow's left hand. He then began to tickle Grimmjow with a small feather that fell out of his pillow. Grimmjow twitched his nose alittle and then his left hand flew up and...connected with Ichigo's face.

"AHHHHH!" Ichigo yelled, waking Grimmjow up and falling backwards over the table and onto the ground. He immediately tackled Grimmjow and wiped the whip cream off his face. He then stuck his fingers, that were covered with whip cream, into Grimmjow's mouth and watched Grimmjow expression turn from a confused stare to a smirk as he licked Ichigo's fingers slowly.

Ichigo let out a low moan and Grimmjow stopped, he then opned his mouth and pushed Ichigo's fingers out with his tounge. He tried to get out from under Ichigo when his hat fell off reveiling his bright blue and green cat ears. Ichigo leaned down and began to nibble on the ears causing Grimmjow to let out a small whimper that he bit back before it turned into a moan.

"Ichigo~ Get-Get-Get OFF!" He yelled as Ichigo's hand made it's way into his shirt and rubbed at the rim of his hollow hole. He began to squirm as Ichigo slipped his fingers inside. Grimmjow finally blew it and bit Ichigo's shoulder in an attmpt to get him off. The currnetly Urahara-drug controlled Ichigo just let out a moan and leaned back down, he then moved his his whole hand into the void in Grimmjow stomach. Grimmjow let out a small groan, but quickly got ahold of himself. That is until Ichigo licked between his mask and his face.

"Ahhh~ Ahhh~ Ahhhh~ Ahhhhhhh~ AHHHHHHHHH~!" Grimmjow moaned out until Ichigo's hand curled and pressed against the skin inside his hollow hole. Grimmjow began to tremble as the pleasure overwhelmed his other emotions and he melted into the touch, moaning like he was in heat the whole time.

"Ichi-Ichi-Ich-ICHIGO!" He yelled as Ichigo's hand made its way into his pants and and massaged his half-hard cock through his boxers. His toes curled and his hands turned into fists as he knocked Ichigo off of him and fixed his pants. He then looked down and saw Ichigo rub his head and look up at him. Ichigo's eyes changed back once again and he sat up.

"Sorry, Grimmjow, for whatever I did..." Ichigo said as he stood up and looked at Grimmjow's over aroused body. Grimmjow slowly sat up again, but then layed back down and clutched the bite mark, on the left side of his neck, with his right hand.

"Wanna beat the shit out of Urahara now?" Grimmjow asked as he looked up at Ichigo again, except this time he wasn't in a precarious situation. He was about to sit up when Ichigo pushed him down and straddled him, Grimmjow looked back up at him.

"I wanna help you with this..." Ichigo said as he reached his hand back and grabbed Grimmjow's fully erect dick. Grimmjow's breath hitched and he rolled his hips into the touch, cursing himself as he did so. Ichigo saw this and began to rub and squeeze faster and Grimmjow let out a slight moan, that he partly bit back.

"Ichigo~ Don't!" He yelped as Ichigo palyed with his balls in the other hand. Though it was through both layers of Grimmjow's clothes it felt exactly like skin to skin. Grimmjow bucked his hips and let out a small groan.

"I want to help, and if getting you to cum helps you at all...I'll do it!" Ichigo replied as he swiftly pulled down Grimmjow's pants down and kept fingering him throught the boxers. Grimmjow began to squirm, but Ichigo held him still as he reached one hand into the boxers and began to pump Grimmjow.

"Ahhhhhh~ sto- AHHHHH~!" Grimmjow attemptempted to say something, but Ichigo moved faster causing Grimmjow to cut himself off with his own moans of pleasure. Ichigo kept pumping Grimmjow, but moved his hand out as he new Grimmjow was only seconds away from cumming.

Grimmjow immediately bucked his hips when Ichigo started fingering him through the fabric again. He then cried out and flew forward, clutching Ichigo's shirt and burying his head in his shoulder, as his orgasm shook his whole body. He was then lifted, as Ichigo began to carry him upstairs. Grimmjow made a move to get down when Ichigo stopped him.

"Don't freak out, I'm just gonna put you in the shower." Ichigo replied as he set Grimmjow infront of the bathroom and ran downstairs to get his new clothes and new towels. He brought up 1 of the pairs of boxers, the normal jeans, 1 pair of ankle socks, the towels, and a black 'wife beater'. Grimmjow grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom, he took a 5 minute shower, dried off, changed, and came out with one of the towels on his head.

"Can we go kill Urahara now?" Grimmjow aksed as he whatched Ichigo practically fall off the bed when he came in. It took Ichigo about 5 seconds before he actaully answered and to say the least Grimmjow was shocked, very shocked.

"There's no point to see him, I already called him and he told me what we need to do to at least get me to stop attacking you." Ichigo replied as he looked up at Grimmjow with a huge blush on his face and his hand trembeling slightly. Grimmjow backed up alitte, only to run into a large body behind him. He slowly looked up and saw Tesai (Urahara's buddy). Grimmjow pushed past him and ran down the stairs. When he ws at the bottom he was stopped by Urahara himself, he attempted to run back up, but was caught and thrown over Urahara's shoulder.

"What the hell? Put me down!" He yelled punching Urahara in the back repeatedly. Eventually he was back upstairs and he was tossed onto the bed with Ichigo. Ichigo quickly grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap when he tried to escape, he held Grimmjow's hands behind him, so he was defenceless.

"What the hell do we have to do that's serious enough for you to keep me restrained?" Grimmjow yelled as he struggled to get away from Ichigo's grip, but failed miserably. Urahara slowly walked forward with a large needle filled with a substance Grimmjow couldn't reconize, "What the hell are you gonna do? LET GO!" He yelled once more as he struggled to get away as Urahara came closer.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo whispered in his ear as Urahara injected the fluid into his neck and everything went fuzzy and blurred. He attempted to pull free one more time before everything went black and he fell forwrd into nothingness.

**~About 1 hour later~**

Grimmjow began to wake up and found himself in someones lap, he couldn't tell who it was. He couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes, he just layed limp in the person's arms. His eyes snapped open as something was put in his mouth and he couldn't get it out. It wasn't a gag, and he was pretty sure it wasn't going to stop him from talking. So he reached his hand up to feel the odd object, but it was caught by someone else's hand. He tried to squirm away, but it was no use so he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" He deadpanned as he kept his eyes shut, but didn't relax at all. He suddenly flinched when he realized that he wasn't in a gigai and he wasn't anywhere close to the ground either.

"We're Ichigo, Urahara and Tesai." Ichigo replied as he set Grimmjow on his own feet, but Grimmjow just fell to his knees, on what felt like...

_'Spirit energy? Or Kido?'_ He thought as he moved his hand around on the smooth surface and began to open his eyes to look again. He suddenly felt something come up behind him and press into the back of his thighs and butt. He jolted forward, but was pushed back by...

_'Urahara? Or Tesai.' _He still couldn't tell because of his blurred vision, and at the moment, rather clumsy senses all together. He then flinched again as the body, he now identified it as, pressed further against his ass, in a very intamate sex posistion. He tried to move, but it wrapped its arms around his waist and its chest pressed against his back. He let out a gasp as his vision came back and he noticed he was on kido, in a feild, in the air, with a very large bed to his right, and Ichigo clinging to his back side.

"Let go." He demanded as he tried to wiggle free of Ichigo grip, but once again failed, because of his restricted power, "What's going on? And what the hell is going to make Ichigo go back to normal again?" Grimmjow asked as he glared at Urahara and then at Tesai.

"I'm glad you asked, because now I don't have to bring it up..." Urahara said as he stepped back and out of the kido barrier along with Tesai, "You see what's going on is a very elaborated set up, desined to keep you and Ichigo in and everyone else out. Then, what makes Ichigo stop pleasuring you forcifully is what the bed is in there for..."

"What the hell does that mean?" Grimmjow asked, he had and idea of what it meant, but he sure as hell wasn't going ot beleive it. Ichigo then clinged onto him tighter and lifted him up, he placed him on the bed, and despite Grimmjow's squirming, got into the same position they were in on the floor.

"It means you a Ichigo are going to have to have **sex**..."

~...~

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!

i'm sorry to people who didn't want sex, but...

i was kind of building up to it the whole time...

But the sex only releives Ichigo's 'blackouts' so...

MORE HYBRIDY/KITTY (*hint*hint*) STUFF! YAY!

Anyways...

Reveiw/comment please!

BYE!


	10. Nude Hollow

My power went out for like 4 hours so this chapters gonna be a little short...

BUT...

IT'S GONNA BE SO HOT ;D

ANYWAYS...

Story time!

* * *

**"It means you a Ichigo are going to have to have sex..."**

~...~

Grimmjow stared at all the people in the 'room', including Ichigo who was currently grinding is dick into his, still clothed, ass. Grimmjow nearly passed out from the very idea, let alone not being able to do anything about it.

_'I have to have sex with a guy? Ichigo of alll the people? NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL!'_ He thought angrily as he tried to wiggle free and push Ichigo off, but even if he did, he couldn't get out of the kido barrier sorrounding them. Not to mention, if he did manage to escape, Ichigo would probably go sex crazy again and pin him to a bed again anyways. It was a lose-lose situation and he knew it all to well.

"I don't want ot have sex, and I sure as hell ain't gonna let Ichigo be the first one either!" Grimmjow roared as he broke free of Ichigo's grip and smashed his fist into the kido wall. It didn't hurt, because he was out of the gigai and had heirro again, but it also didn't break because of the stupid energy sucking collar limiting his energy and strength.

"Why the hell can't it be oral sex or something?" Grimmjow yelled again, as he continued bashing the wall with as much force as the collar woud allow.

Urahara decided to reply in his usual sing song voice, despite the situation, "That is not nearly enough to stop the cravings, let alone cure them. It must be anal sex and you must be on the bottom, or the craving will plague both of you for much longer. Not to mention Ichigo will be much more rough if we were to do this later."

_'Rougher...and I have to be on the bottom, being pounded into like some whore? No way in hell am I gonna be on the bottom and no way in hell am I having sex with a guy!'_ Grimmjow thought once more as his fear soon rose to panic.

"Damn it! Let me out!" Grimmjow screamed as he bashed on the kido wall, preventing him from freedom. Within seconds Ichigo was on him again, except this time pinning him with his hands above his head and Grimmjow lying on his back. Ichigo then parted Grimmjow's legs and sat between them. Grimmjow let out a slight whimper at the predicament.

Then suddenly Urahara walked through a door in the wall again with something plant-like, that Grimmjow couldn't reconize it as good or bad. As Urahara came closer he reconized it and immediately began to struggle like his life depended on it. He jerked and squirmed, but was held still, on the bed none the less.

"Keep that away from me!" He yelled, but Urahara, Ichigo, and Tesai payed him no head. A pink flush began to spread across Grimmjow's face and chest, as Urahara walked closer and closer with the strange plant. Grimmjow tried to pull his head away as Tesai flash-stepped in and began to open Grimmjow's mouth, rather forcefully.

"Catnip?" Ichigo asked as he stared at the small leaves Urahara was pulling off of the plant and preparing to put in Grimmjow's mouth, "Does he have to eat it?" Ichigo asked once more as Urahara placed it on Grimmjow's tongue and Tesai slammed it shut.

"No, but the effects are at their best, when swallowed." Urahara stated matter-a-factly. Grimmjow's eyes began to dialate, the flush grew into a red smear all over his face and chest, and his breathing turned into uneven pants. Finally, Grimmjow adam's apple went up and down, indicating he swallowed the leaves. Urahara smiled as he and Tesai walked out of the barrier, a light turned on, and the walls became solid, so it could not be seen through.

Ichigo shifted slightly and accidently brushed his leg against Grimmjow's erect shaft, Grimmjow let out a long moan, and forced his hips down, causing more contact. Ichigo stared down in disbeleif at the arrancar's movement, but knew it wasn't really him doing it. Ichigo had a sudden flash of guilt at the way he was taking advantage of Grimmjow, but he continued. He thrust forward, hitting the, still clothed, body before him and received a loud, throaty, moan. Grimmjow bucked his hips, begging for Ichigo to releive the heat building up in his entire body, but mostly his groin.

"Ichigo~ Stop~ I don't want to do this~!" Grimmjow moaned, but his body betrayed him anyways. Ichigo gave a slight apoligy as he pulled down Grimmjow's hakama and boxers. He slowly pulled off the jacket and stared at Grimmjow's utterly delicous body. He slowly pulled off his own clothes and apoligized again.

"Ichigo don't~" Grimmjow moaned out, but his body said otherwise, once again. Ichigo couldn't control himself any longer and his cravings took over his concioussness. He thrust into Grimmjow's tight heat, with enough force to smash a large wall. Grimmjow gave a scream that quickly turned into a long moan. Ichigo let go of Grimmjow's wrists and held onto his hips as he thrust forward. Grimmjow reached his hands up and made a half-assed attempt to push Ichigo off, but ended up digging his fingers into the soft skin between Ichigo's shoulder blades. He began to claw at the skin leaving deep red marks and some cuts all over Ichigo's shoulders as he was thrust into without mercy.

"...Harder!...God...harder...!" Grimmjow screamed as the catnip began to make his vision fuzzy and the heat in his body worse. Ichigo complied as he thrust harder and deeper into Grimmjow. Grimmjow began to moan without restraint as Ichigo picked up his pace and slammed into him even harder. Ichigo then leaned down and began to lick and nibble at Grimmjow's neck. Even though he had heirro, Ichigo's teeth managed to reach through and draw blood. Grimmjow let out a small yelp, as the blood started to ooze out, Ichigo licked it up happily as he moved faster.

Suddenly Grimmjow's cock poked him in the stomache and he noticed the arrancar was dripping with precum. He reached his hand down and gave a rough squeeze, Grimmjow gasped and moaned as he bucked into the hand. Ichigo began to jerk and message his member while the thumb played with the slit at the top and rubbed the precum around. Grimmjow screamed in pleasure as his senses hieghtened and his breathing became even more abnormal. He was so close to cumming and Ichigo was too, but Ichigo wasn't quite done yet.

Ichigo reched under Grimmjow and brought his body up, he slowly lied down with Grimmjow forced to straddle him. He thrust up into Grimmjow's catip-drugged body, and moaned.

"I don't wanna ride y- AHHHHH!~" Grimmjow began, but cut himself off as Ichigo rammed into his prostate with full force. Grimmjow cried out and slammed his hips down, hitting the delicious spot once more, Ichigo then grabbed his hips and thrust in with bone crushing force, once more. Blood started to trickle from Grimmjow's abused entrance as his own tail was shoved in. Ichigo had grabbed Grimmjow's own tail and shoved it up his ass, not to mention Grimmjow could tell Ichigo was reaching for his tail.

"So full~" Grimmjow groaned as Ichigo's tail joined, his tail, and Ichigo's dick, in his tight ass. He was being stretched past his limit and was starting to tear slightly, plus Ichigo was still ramming into him. Blood continuosly trickled down his legs and onto the bed below. He made a yelp as his ass tore, but it was soon dulled as all three appendages struck his prostate. He was so close, Ichigo could tell so he began to squeeze and rub his dick faster along with picking up his pace, and shoving his tail and Grimmjow's tail further in.

Grimmjow still wasn't cumming so Ichigo gave one final jerk to his cock; one final thrust of all the appendages in his ass; and grabbed his hollow hole roughly, leaving small blood filled scratches on the inside. With that, Grimmjow came all over Ichigo's hand, Ichigo gave a similar reaction when Grimmjow's walls tightened around him. Although, he didn't cum, but he was about to. So he picked Grimmjow up and slammed him against a wall as he began to thrust even harder and fatser than before. Grimmjow was slammed into the wall as blood ran down his thighs along with cum running down his stomach. He began to moan again, as his cock shot up to fully erect.

Ichigo kept thrusting into him as he jerked and squeezed Grimmjow erection, to match his own thrusts. Grimmjow slammed his head forward as Ichigo bit down on his left collar bone, then trailed kisses up his tan neck. Then, with one final thrust, Ichigo shot his hot seed into Grimmjow's heat. He jumped back to the bed before his knees collapsed on him. He jerked, Grimmjow's tail out of him, along with his tail, and his dick. Finally, he gave a firm squeeze to the base of Grimmjow's tail and cock, Grimmjow gave one final scream as he spilled his own seed over his and Ichigo's stomache's, again.

He collaped on the bed as his breathing slowed down and the effects of the catnip wore off. He hated it, depsite the fact it felt good, he was fighting with his body over how he felt. He was mad that Ichigo took advantage of him, he was mad about his body betraying him, and he was especially mad about the fact he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. But, he was happy about the fact it was with someone he could actually trust, it was private, for the most part, it felt good, and didn't totaly kill.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when two arms wrapped themselves around his neck and brought him forward into a warm chest. He pressed his face lightly against the skin presented to him and slowly folded his arms between them, he didn't want to get much closer when he still didn't know how he felt about the situation. He slowly closed his eyes, only to snap them open when the person he was currently intertwined with, spoke.

"I'm sorry I took advantage of you like that...It wasn't right and I appoligize." Grimmjow stared up as Ichigo's eyes began to water, to say the least he was surprised. Grimmjow just slammed his head into Ichigo's chest, causing Ichigo to cough.

"Idiot...don't get all emotional...But, your right, you did take advantage of me...I forgive you." Now it was Ichigo's turn to be surprised, but when he was about to say something he noticed Grimmjow was out cold. He sighed and slowly untangled himself. He dressed Grimmjow in his boxers and set him in a less awkward position on the blood, cum, and sweat soaked sheets.

"It's done Urahara!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled on his own clothes and wrapped Grimmjow up in a clean blanket tnhat was sitting in the corner of the 'room. He slowly picked up the unconcious x-espada as he walked to the 'door'. Urahara ordered Tesai to open it and he and Grimmjow walked out,"You can clean it up yourself." Ichigo barked as he jumped into the night air with Grimmjow in his arms.

**~With Tesai and Urahara~**

"Do you think he noticed?" Tesai asked as he watched Ichigo and Grimmjow leave. He undid the kido as soon as he lowered it to the ground so the bed wouldn't break from the fall. He then looked at Urahara who was sitting awkwardly with that creepy little fan of his, covering his face.

"I don't beleive he did..." Urahara replied as he gave a rather gay giggle. He then stood up and motioned for Tesai to follow him. Tesai picked up the bed with another kido, and grabbed the rest of Grimmjow's clothes in the other hand.

**~With Ichigo and Grimmjow~**

Ichigo had just reached the house and started to wash Grimmjow off in the bathtub, but something didn't feel right.

It wasn't the fact he was washing a nude hollow, it wasn't the fact he had sex with said nude hollow, and it definately wasn't the fact said nude hollow was starting to wake up with Ichigo straddling him...nude. It was something else that Ichigo couldn't put his finger on.

That is until Grimmjow pushed him off and screamed. Then he got it...

"What the hell?" Ichigo screamed at he stared in the mirror Grimmjow shoved in his face. Half of the reason Grimmjow gave it to him was to give Ichigo somthing to stare at besides him, and half to show Ichigo what he looked like.

"Why the hell do I have CAT ears and a tail?" Ichigo yelled once more as he stared at his reflextion, "DAMN YOU URAHARA!"

~...~

* * *

TEE-HEE...

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...

I JUST HAD TO ADD THE 'nood hollow' PART!

IT WAS KILLING ME!

ANYWAYS...

reveiw/commment please!

BYE!


	11. NO MORE REQUEST!

Yaaaa...

Well, i don't need this request anymore...

I didn't just replace the request with a chapter, because i wasn't sure if it would show up as a new chapter or not for people on my alert list.

So, I deleted the request and now there's a new chapter!

**~Going on inside my head~**

I kicked you in the ass stupid writer's block! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!

BYE!

~...~


	12. The Story Continues! or Newcomer

i finally restarted this story!

Sorry about the whole Hiatus thing, but i didn't want to screw up the story by coming up with some half-assed chapter...

i'm adding a new character to make it more interesting, i hope you like my idea...

ANYWAYS...

Review and comment please!

ENJOY!

* * *

**"Why the hell do I have CAT ears and a tail?" Ichigo yelled once more as he stared at his reflection, "DAMN YOU URAHARA!"**

~...~

After seeing the addition to his head and ass Ichigo shot up, half drowning Grimmjow in the process. Said blue-head pulled his face from under the water and let out a cough to get the water out of his lunges. He proceeded to throw a bar of soap and nail Ichigo in the back of the head, making the teen slip and fall painfully on his ass. Now it was Ichigo's turn, he picked up the bar of soap and chucked it back, missing Grimmjow's head by a mere inch.

"The hell was that for?" Grimmjow yelled as he looked at the soupy spot left on the wall just above his head. He then, realizing he was naked, pushed his hands down to cover anything important. The water was murky from the cum, blood, and soap, but he wasn't willing to show off anything more than what he had to about an hour ago.

"You threw a bar of soap at my head dip-shit! I was just returning the favor!" Ichigo shouted as he picked himself off the floor and covered himself with a small towel, just big enough to wrap around his waist. Grimmjow gave him and odd look that quickly turned t a grimace when his ass started to hurt.

"You drown me first! So I got to hit you! I was just making it even..." Grimmjow replied as he kept one hand covering himself and the other hand reached down and rubbed his lower back, just above his ass. Ichigo sighed then tossed Grimmjow a towel, which he caught just before it hit the water. Ichigo then turned around, giving the arrancar enough privacy to stand up and put the thing on. Grimmjow did just that and then walked up next to Ichigo, signaling for them to leave the bathroom.

They walked across the hall and into Ichigo's room where they were going to change. They both grabbed towels on the way there from the hall closet and dried themselves off. Ichigo faced one corner while Grimmjow faced the other and they began to change. Ichigo quickly slipped into his boxers and sweat pants. Grimmjow also changed into boxers and sweatpants, but his were the new ones, not a pair of Ichigo's. Just after they put their shirts on, Grimmjow's was a black 'wife beater' and Ichigo's was a maroon t-shirt, the phone rang. Ichigo sighed and looked at the caller I.D. _'who would be calling us at...'_ He looked at the clock, _'1:00 a.m.?'_. His thoughts were answered when he read 'call from: Inoue, Orihime'. Ichigo's eyes widened, why would Orihime of all people call them so late? He picked up the phone and was met with a frantic and shaking voice.

"Orihime! What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked frantically as Orihime stuttered and rambled along with hyperventilating on the other end of the line. She seemed to calm down after hearing Ichigo's voice, but she kept rambling and not getting to why she was scared out of her mind.

"Stop rambling and tell me what happened!" Ichigo shouted. He heard a small squeak from the other end of the phone, then a sniffle. Orihime regained herself and began to breathe at a more normal pace with Ichigo waiting to see what was wrong. Then she told him.

"Well I was making dessert, but when I was cutting some onion to put on my bean paste, rice pudding, olive oil, lucky charms, marshmallow, fudge, sundae...I cut my finger really bad! It was bleeding a lot so I got Ayame and Shun'ō to heal me. Or I was going to... But when they started to try and heal me and something started to form instead of them healing me! It was black and covered in fur, but when I told them to stop they couldn't and the thing got bigger. Once they were done it dropped on the bed, it was only a little bigger than me and I wanted to know what it was so...I rolled it over...and...and...uh...um...I found out."

Ichigo who was at the other end of the phone was having trouble deciphering her ramble. '_So she wanted to heal her finger after cutting it, then she ended up healing some mysterious black fur-ball. She couldn't stop and it ended up being bigger than her and she knows who it is...'_Ichigo thought rubbing his chin, so maybe he was better at knowing what she said more than most people. He was about to ask who it was when she continued.

"Then came over and put him in a gigai thing! The gigai looked so cute! But anyways, he then snapped an energy sucking collar on it so it couldn't hurt me. Then he and Mr. Tesai left me to call you guys so you could take care of him! So I did and now I'm on the phone with you! So now you and Grimmy have to come over and-"

"DID SHE JUST CALL ME GRIMMY?" Grimmjow boomed as he stared at the phone, fire burning in his eyes. Ichigo heard Orihime squeak from the other line and glared at Grimmjow for scaring her. He nodded and smiled when Grimmjow's face turned red. Not from embarrassment from the name, but anger. He was about to say something when Orihime started again, cutting him off too.

"Oh wow! All of a sudden there was this puff of smoke and now he looks like one of those hybrid things that you read about on fan fiction! Oh! His wings ripped through the little black shirt he was wearing! Oh well now he can stretch them and stuff! I'm sure that's more comfortable for h-"

"DID YOU JUST SAY WINGS? LIKE MAYBE BLACK ONES WITH FUR IN BETWEEN THEM?" Grimmjow shrieked from next to Ichigo. Ichigo didn't know why Grimmjow would assume they were black with fur. How could he know what or who the mysterious thing was? Ichigo was clueless while Grimmjow was angry again. You could also see just a twinge of fright in his eyes. _'Why would he be scared?'_Ichigo thought listening to the phone. Then it hit him like a stack of bricks. If the thing just came out of nowhere from the healing abilities, was black and furry, needed a gigai and energy restricting collar, plus it had wings..._'OH NO...'_. Ichigo then asked before Orihime could cut him off again.

"The person doesn't happen to be...Ulquiorra...does it?" Ichigo gulped, hoping it was just some coincidence, but he should know he would have no such luck. Orihime gasped and stared at the small form currently occupying the small bed mat on the ground, fast asleep, but definitely alive.

"How did you know?" She asked looking around to make sure there were no cameras so they could tell. She was then knocked out her thoughts as the phone was hung up and she heard two loud shouts from the end of the street. She looked out the window and saw Ichigo and Grimmjow, with hats and their pj's on, running down the street as fast as they could. Within seconds there were two loud knocks at the door and she opened it. Ichigo and Grimmjow both stormed in and narrowly missed trampling Orihime.

"Where is he?" Grimmjow asked menacingly and Orihime pointed to the living room and the bed mat with a sleeping Ulquiorra on it. He was currently under the covers up to his mid chest so they didn't know what he was wearing from the waist down. From what they could see from the waist up, he was wearing a black shirt that fit loosely on him. It didn't look like it would fall off, but it was close. His complexion was slightly better. He actually had skin tone, he wasn't tan by any means, but he wasn't a pasty white either. His helmet was gone along with the hollow hole below his collar bones. The green tear lines were also still there. They then noticed the small black wings protruding from the shirt along with a good amount a jet black fur. Then they noticed a small black tuft of fur hanging out from the bottom of the mat, which Ichigo knew was from his tail.

Orihime then pointed next to Ulquiorra where another gigai lay. It was Grimmjow, but the mask and hollow hole were gone and it was naked, only covered by a small towel on anything *cough* important *cough*. Grimmjow looked at it and assumed that by the way Orihime was looking at him that he was supposed to put it on. So Ichigo let Grimmjow out of the gigai by releasing the collar then before Grimmjow even knew it, he was pushed into the other body, the clothes from the other gigai disappearing and forming on the gigai he was currently wearing, and the collar was snapped back on. He didn't even know he was falling until he landed on something small, hard, and soft at the same time. He didn't know what it was until it squeaked lightly and Ichigo pulled him off. He had landed on Orihime, oops.

"Sorry..." Grimmjow mumbled rubbing the back of his neck apologetically and looking down at Orihime. She blushed slightly and stood back up. She giggled to assure them she was o.k. Once that little incident was over and done with they focused their attention back on the sleeping form on the floor. He didn't seem at all disturbed by what was going on around him and Grimmjow huffed, stupid bat. Weren't they supposed to have big ears or something and sleep during the day, not night, like it was now? Though he supposed some people would consider 2:00 a.m. day. Whatever. Ichigo sighed and leaned down next to Ulquiorra.

"What are you-" Grimmjow began, but stopped as Ichigo slowly snuck his arms under the body and brought it onto his lap. He sat down and looked at Ulquiorra. Grimmjow felt a pang of...jealousy (?)...shoot through him. He didn't know why, but having Ichigo hold any other person like that made him fume. Ichigo always held him like that, not anyone else. He brushed those thoughts away and watched as Ulquiorra shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. Ichigo then slowly stood up with Ulquiorra in his arms bridal style. Grimmjow growled, there goes the jealousy again. Ichigo gave him and odd look and walked past him. He looked at Orihime and she smiled brightly.

"Well thanks for everything Orihime; we'll be going now..." Ichigo said as he shifted Ulquiorra in his arms slightly. It felt weird carrying someone as light as Ulquiorra considering the only person he really carried was Grimmjow and he weighs way more than Ulquiorra. Ichigo motioned for Grimmjow to follow as he stopped in front of the front door. Grimmjow walked in front of Ichigo and opened the door to let them outside. They gave a 'good night' to Orihime and left to walk back home. Ulquiorra shifted again, barely staying sleeping.

Then a few minutes later and he shifted again and pushed on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo ignored it and continued, but little did he know Ulquiorra had woken up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked ahead. Everything was fuzzy; he could barely even feel his body. He saw nothing, but purplish red. Was that what death looked like or was it his blood? He didn't think he bled that much when he died, so it couldn't be his. Was it Ichigo's blood? No, the teen had healed himself after becoming a hollow. So than it was death, but then again...Ulquiorra was totally confused. Was he dead? It kind of felt like it, but he was starting to feel his body again. Did it always feel like he was being somewhat squished? Maybe that was what death felt like? He opened his eyes wider in an attempt to see something other than blood red. He saw nothing, just more red. He sighed without making any noise. Do you lose your voice in when you die, but then why do the angels sing then? Or was that just some stupid human myth? He was so very confused. Didn't you need a voice to sing? You can't sing with no noise coming out, can you? He sighed again, but this time he heard it. So he didn't lose his voice, but that still didn't help in determining if he was dead or not. He knew that he disappeared into dust, he knew it. Then after that he didn't remember anything, but some yellow light and a gasp. So was he dead or not?

"When do you think he'll wake up? We're at your house and he still looks asleep to me! And why the hell are you still holding him? Just drop the idiot on the couch so I can sit on him! Maybe he'll suffocate if we're lucky enough!" A voice rang out in Ulquiorra's hazy mind. He moved again and this time he moved his head and looked up. There was orange, tan and white. Orange and tan? Why would there be orange and tan if he was dead? Last thing he wanted to remember was orange and tan; it reminded him of Kurosaki, a.k.a. his killer and the person that caused him to fail Lord Aizen.

"I'm not gonna put him down if you're gonna kill him in his sleep! Stop being so stupid!" Wait. Did the orange and tan blob just talk? Confusion, what a wonderful thing...not! Ulquiorra's eyes slowly came into focus. Kurosaki? Hold the phone. Ichigo was holding him like a baby, in his house, with Grimmjow in front of him, and he was supposedly asleep.

Ohhhhh.

_'I do not believe I am dead...'_Ulquiorra concluded with much effort and being able to see. Sight, such a wonderful sense, yes? Hold on...again. Ichigo was holding him? He did not like that. Then everything hit Ulquiorra. He had died, but the yellow light was Orihime bringing him back to life. Him being in Ichigo's arms probably meant they just picked him up from Orihime's like they were asking for a cup of sugar. He was in Kurosaki's house, being there meant that Ichigo had brought him home, and finally Ichigo not putting him down meant that Grimmjow was going to take advantage of the situation. Doesn't mean he liked being held by Kurosaki. He pushed hard on Ichigo's chest and attempted to swing his legs down, but Ichigo was surprised and dropped him before he had the chance to put his legs down. He smashed into the ground 3 feet below with a sickening 'thud' as the air was knocked from his lungs. He gasped as his head also impacted the ground. After a millisecond of regaining his bearings he sat up and grabbed the back of his head with both hands as he began to cough.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow yelled as Ichigo immediately dropped down to Ulquiorra's level and attempted to get him to breath. Ulquiorra continued coughing and trying to get the air back into his lungs, and finally succeeded after 40 seconds or so, but his head and back still hurt like a bitch. He clung to the back of his head pulled his knees to his chest as his head pounded immensely. Ichigo rubbed his back like a mother hen and the pain eventually died down to a dull throb. Grimmjow watched in awe as Ulquiorra didn't fight back as Ichigo pampered him, Grimmjow knew usually he would.

Once that was done with Ichigo helped Ulquiorra up and Ulquiorra's hands immediately flew from his head to his shorts as they threatened to fall down. Grimmjow snorted as Ulquiorra fastened the waistband as tight as they could go and they still hung slightly loose on his hips. Anyone could just stick their hand right down there and- Where the HELL was he going with that, bad Grimmjow, bad! Ichigo then lifted Ulquiorra up before the other could protest and set him on the couch. Then Ichigo bolted into the kitchen and pulled an icepack out of the freezer. He wrapped it in a dish towel and ran back out.

"What are you-" Ulquiorra began, but was cut off as Ichigo pressed the icepack to the back of his head and the throb began to fade even further. Ichigo held it there and both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stayed silent. Grimmjow was confused as to Ulquiorra's reaction to the whole situation and Ulquiorra was just, he didn't even know. He had this funny feeling telling him to sit there and take what Ichigo had to offer and another one that said to let water out of his eyes. He would imagine they would follow the lines on the sides of his face, he didn't even know why he had those in the first place. He didn't know what they were or what they meant; Aizen just slapped them onto his face like Grimmjow's eye markings. Then again Grimmjow' marks were because he was a cat, his were...he wasn't sure, maybe for show? Then the water feeling over ran the first feeling and he felt something wet drip down his cheek. He looked up; it couldn't rain inside, could it? Then more came, but they were not coming from anything. Now there was a continuous stream going down his face and he let them fall, what else was he supposed to do? Then an awful feeling over came him. It wasn't from physical pain it was from his hollow hole. He looked down, it wasn't there, so then how come it hurt?

"Are you...crying?" Ichigo asked alarmed as he removed the ice pack from the back of Ulquiorra's head and stared in disbelief. He wasf indeed crying and pretty hard too. Ulquiorra looked confused, crying? What was crying? Was it the water or the awful feeling in his chest? It never happened before and he didn't recognize the word so that was probably what he was doing.

"Y-yes?" Ulquiorra stuttered. Stuttered? He NEVER stuttered. What was going on? He then noticed that his voice was cracked and shrill, sounding nothing like the usual him. It must be from the crying. He then reached his hands up and placed them against his eyes, trying to stop the water. It worked, but now his hands were wet and so was his face and shirt. He then looked back up at Ichigo and Grimmjow who seemed about ready to scream. What was their problem? His eyes just watered, didn't that happen when people had 'allergies' or was this different?

"Why were you crying?" Grimmjow asked, the usual rough and brashness in his voice was gone. Ulquiorra looked at him, his emerald eyes were blank once more and the awful feeling in his chest vanished. He then had a warm and fuzzy feeling envelope his chest and his lips turned upwards. Grimmjow screamed and fell backwards and the smile was wiped from Ulquiorra's face. He was about to help Grimmjow up when the shirts finally ripped from the wings tearing at it when he moved them. The shirt fell off and Ulquiorra suddenly felt light headed. His cheeks got hot as he sat shirtless in front of Ichigo and Grimmjow. Now it was Ichigo's turn to scream as more heat enveloped Ulquiorra's face and he blushed madly, hiding his face in his hands. Then he burst from his hands and stood up quickly his face still red, but for another, unknown reason.

"Why are you people screaming? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?" Ulquiorra shouted as he glared at the two before him. Ichigo and Grimmjow stared at him blankly before they screamed again, but for a different reason. Ulquiorra's pants had finally given out and they fell down from around his small hips. Ulquiorra felt the heat rise to his face again as the shorts fell to the floor. He wanted to run away, but ended up tripping and landing on the couch with a 'ploosh'. He grabbed one of the blankets and pulled it over his jet black boxers.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Grimmjow shouted as he sat up and looked at the madly blushing Ulquiorra, still seated on the couch, he knees pulled to his chest, with the blanket wrapped around his small frame, covering everything, but his blushing face, from view. Ulquiorra looked at him his emerald eyes filled with raging emotions that he had yet learned how to control.

"I don't know. One moment a feel normal then the next my face is hot and I feel odd. Also, what does it mean if your privates are creating a tent like shape in your boxers? Is it good or bad and what do you do to get rid of it? It hurts and it is annoying me. Could one of you help me with it?" Ulquiorra asked totally innocently. Grimmjow and Ichigo blushed and looked at each other.

So, Ulquiorra got his emotions, he doesn't know how to control them like a PMSing teenage girl (a.k.a. like me when i wrote this!), and he got exited from being in his boxers in front of two hot guys. Well, now they know which way Ulquiorra swings, time for the more serious part though. How will they get rid of Ulquiorra's erection? Ichigo and Grimmjow smiled, which quickly turned into wide shit-eating-grins, this...

Was gonna be fun.

...TO BE CONTINUED...

~...~

* * *

Well, with that done, I can work on the next chapter of this and '3 Way Mates'!

Hope you like my first chapter after like...2-3 months...i think...

ANYWAYS...

Review please! PLEASE!

BYE!


	13. Last chapter: Fun with Ulqui

LAST CHAPTER!

I decided to be a Beta Reader, and start another story, which is why this chapter is out so late.

Unfortunately, school's going to start really soon (less than a week) so i am ending this story with this mini chapter...

ANYWAYS...

Grimmjow and Ichigo have a little 'fun' with innocent Ulquiorra ;)

REVEIW PLEASE!

ENJOY!

* * *

**So, Ulquiorra got his emotions, he doesn't know how to control them like a PMSing teenage girl (a.k.a. like me when i wrote this!), and he got excited from being in his boxers in front of two hot guys. Well, now they know which way Ulquiorra swings, time for the more serious part though. How will they get rid of Ulquiorra's erection? Ichigo and Grimmjow smiled, which quickly turned into wide shit-eating-grins, this...**

**Was gonna be fun.**

~...~

"Why are you two smiling? I do not understand how my previous statement was humorous..." Ulquiorra stated innocently once more as he let the blanket drop to only lat on his lap. Ichigo and Grimmjow turned towards the smaller male, grins never leaving their faces. Ulquiorra gulped, why did the looks get to him so much? Grimmjow look didn't get to him nearly as much as Ichigo's did. Ichigo was always scowling or being serious, but now he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ichigo said as he sat down next to Ulquiorra's right with Grimmjow sitting on his left. Ulquiorra looked at him, his eyes showing curiosity despite himself. Ichigo pulled on another Grimmjow-grin as he liked to call them and placed his hand on Ulquiorra's thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. Ulquiorra didn't seem effected and simply looked down at his hand with more curiosity. Good thing Ulquiorra's a bat instead of a cat or he'd be long gone by now. Then he flinched as Grimmjow lay his hand on his leg, mirroring Ichigo's. Both hands were on top of the blanket, but they seemed way to close to his skin. Ulquiorra suddenly got a pang of a new found emotion, embarassement, and his cheeks got the cutest rosey blush.

"I think I'll be able to deal with it, thank you for you concern." Ulquiorra said flatly as he tried to push the hands away. Grimmjow and Ichigo would have nothing of it, they kept their hands firmly in place. The blush on Ulquiorra's face grew slightly darker and he moved his hand back up crossing them over his bare stomach, clutching his sides. Ichigo made the first move and used his tail to tickle Ulquiorra's back, Grimmjow quickly followed suit before Ulquiorra knew what hit him. Goose bumps quickly enveloped his pale skin (not white). He used his own tail to try and fight theirs off, but it only caused Ichigo and Grimmjow to quickly slide their hands up and under the blanket. Ulquiorra jerked and moved his own hands down as Ichigo and Grimmjow made their way into his boxer's.

"You're aren't supposed to touch there!" Ulquiorra shreiked as the two hands enveloped his member and his face grew all the more red as he began to panic. He desperately tried to push the hands off, it felt odd having something down there besides his own hands when he had to pee. He moaned loudy, a sound he wasn't familiar with, as the two hands gave a rough jerk to the appendage. He grew even more red at the sound of it and it enveloped his doll-like face. He tried to push them off again, but haulted when Grimmjow moved his hand down to play with his balls as Ichigo jerked him off. Ulquiorra screamed in pleasure as his tail was roughly jerked by the two other tails.

"S-stop!...Th-this isn't right!...It...doesn't...feel right...!...Sto-stop! My...stomach feels weird...Knock it off!" Ulquiorra begged as his orgasm raced towards him like a train with no brakes. He was continously getting his tail and dick jerked while his balls were being massaged and his each wing was being licked, the right by Ichigo and left by Grimmjow. He screamed again as the pace picked up and he felt like he was going to explode. He never felt this before, it felt good, but bad and odd at the same time. He didn't know what to think, especially when white dots began to appear in his vision.

"Ahhhhhh...ah...ahhhhh...ahhhh...Ahhhhh...AH...AH...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ulquiorra screamed as his orgasm slowly gained until he finally came all over Grimmjow and Ichigo's hands. His head was fuzzy and his body was trembling from the force of it. He had never done this before and his conciossness dwindled as he fell back and started panting. He didn't even realize Ichigo and Grimmjow had pulled their hands out of his boxer's until they were on either side of him, looking down with their hands in their laps.

"Did you like it?" Grimmjow asked smugly, looking down at the half conciouss Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked up at him and gave him a half-assed glare and layed his head back down again. Ichigo laughed and stood up walking towards the stairs. Grimmjow watched him go and stared at Ulquiorra as he passed out.

"You want to play the cum game again, Grimmjow?" Ichigo purred as he sat down at the bottom of the stairs. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he watched as Ichigo started playing with his ears and jerking his own tail. Grimmjow jumped from the couch and bolted over with a loud 'YA!'

Things in Karakura town were no longer going to be 'G' rated anymore. Even now as people walk by that house they always wonder, _'Who's moaning?'_.

* * *

Sorry this is so short, i got bored with this story and actually decided to attempt and ending.

I bet it sucked, but i've never been good at ending anything...

Hope you like it anyways.

REVIEW PLEASE!

BYE!


End file.
